The Flames of Change
by Jess189
Summary: Zuko kidnaps Katara but realizes he has feelings for her. Aang comes to her rescue but has her new found feelings for Zuko turned her against her friends and everything they stand for? Meanwhile the comet and the end of the summer are drawing ever closer
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok folks here it is, my first Avatar fan fic. I am really excited to be writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. However there is one small problem, since I don't work very fast I was planning to wait until the story is finished before I posted it. But at this rate by the time I finish the whole thing there will probably be so many new episodes of Avatar that the story will be old news, lol. So I'm going post it as I write it, I work on it almost every day so please if you like it just add it to your email alert list and thanks for your patience! (By the way, the farther the story progresses the better it gets. It's not just a love story, that's only a side theme.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters or this pink monkey on my shoulder….

Chapter One

Prince Zuko sat on the rocky edge of the cliff, staring out at the sea before him. He felt restless. _I've been searching for weeks and still no sign of the Avatar. Every time I get near him he slips through my fingers. Why can't I win!_ His thoughts were interrupted as his Uncle walked up behind him.

"Problems Prince Zuko?"

Zuko just grunted. His uncle sat down beside him.

"You know, catching the Avatar is the most important thing to you. I know that and you know that. But, perhaps, you're going a little over board hmm? After all you're only 17. You don't have to spend every minute of every day hunting the Avatar."

"Yes I do!" Zuko jumped up. "You don't understand! How can you talk like that? If I don't capture the Avatar then my life has been worthless! It is my mission in life. I'm the only one who has the power!"

"A man's life is not based on his power, but what he chooses to do with it." His uncle replied quietly.

"Are you saying I should not capture the Avatar? Perhaps you have forgotten what the purpose of this is? My mistake earlier was……ignorant, but by my capture of the Avatar that will make up for it all and….and…" he paused as a glimpse of sadness entered his eyes, his gaze falling on the sea below, "And the fire nation will take me back." He finished quietly.

His uncle put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not despair Prince Zuko. I have not forgotten why you are doing this. But I beg you to heed my warnings. The fire nation is not as forgiving as you may hope them to be. They hold a very strong grudge against you and it will not easily be swayed."

"Your worries are for nothing uncle. They will welcome me with open arms when I bring them the Avatar. Just wait and see."

Katara stood looking out over the water. The sea stretched as far as she could see. She, Sokka and Aang had been staying with a small earth bending tribe for the last three days. It was on the coast, one of the few not overrun by fire benders. They had been staying there since they had left the last temple, where Aang had talked to Avatar Roku.

_We are only a few days from the North Pole._ Thought Katara, as she watched the waves drifting to and from the shore. She walked slowly along the shoreline until she saw an outcropping of rock. She climbed onto the top of the tallest boulder and pulled her leather bound diary out a satchel she was carrying. Her grandmother had made it for her with great love and care before she had left but it was not until now that she had thought to write in it. There had been too much going on for her to have time too.

Diary of Katara:

72 days since I last saw home.

Dear Diary,

In all the excitement I haven't had time to write but I have so many mixed feelings now I have to tell someone or they will burst inside me. I hadn't really thought about what would happen when we actually reached the North Pole but now we are only a few days journey from it. I wonder what it will be like. Will it turn out as we've planned? What if I can't learn to water bend, or Aang can't? What if we can't learn fast enough? Or worse, what if whoever we are seeking is not there at all? How do we know the fire nation hasn't invaded there lands while we were traveling? I guess I worry too much but there are so many things that could go wrong. Meanwhile, Aang is more silent than usually. He tries not to be but I catch him staring into space sometimes, when he thinks no one is looking. I think he's worried about the prediction that Avatar Roku told him. About the comet. It worries us all. Sokka isn't his usual self either, but for much different reasons. He simply has no one to flirt with since the village only has two girls his age in it! Oh well, I suppose there's no use worrying about it now. All we can do is go on and hope for the best.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Prince Zuko paced restlessly around his quarters below deck. He had been there for hours now and was no closer to finding a lead on the Avatar then he had been when he started. _I just can't find where he's gone._ He thought angrily. _Why does this always happen!_ His gaze fell onto an old map that was pinned to the wall. It was covered with red X's that marked all the places he'd searched in vain for the Avatar, only to turn up empty handed. In frustration he grabbed the ink quill he had been writing with and flung it like a dart at the map. It stuck with a resounding THUD! in the center of the map. He glanced at it and was surprised to see it had landed on a spot not covered in red X's. Curious, he walked over to take a closer look. HE stared at it for a few seconds and suddenly his mouth dropped in surprise.

"I don't believe it…." He whispered in astonishment. Suddenly he smacked himself in the forehead. "Of course! How stupid I've been!" He pulled the quill out of the map. It left a tiny hole where it had struck.

"Uncle! UNCLE! UN-!"

"Alright Prince Zuko, there's no need to yell. I may not be as young as I used to be but my hearing works fine." His uncle came into the room still sipping a cup of tea. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look!" Prince Zuko pointed in triumph to the tiny spot on the map. "I can't believe I didn't see it before! The few places we've spotted the Avatar have been along the coast, and they go in a pattern, though I didn't realize it until now. And look! The next, unsearched place is the small island of Shitoku." He waved excitedly at it.

His uncle studied the island. "Yes, it does seem a logical guess. Would you like me to alert the commander of the change in our course?"

"No, I will tell him myself. I need some fresh air. Besides," added Zuko smirking, "I think you would prefer to stay down here and enjoy your tea."

His uncle shrugged, "Suit yourself. By the way," he raised an eyebrow, "Is there any particular reason that this spot on the map has a hole in it?"

Prince Zuko felt his face flush, "No! No there's not." He said huffily and stalked back above deck.

His uncle just laughed and shook his head, "Teenagers! I'll never understand them."

There was still and silent. The moonlight shone brightly into the little hut where Aang lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late but he just couldn't seem to sleep. Something just didn't feel right but he couldn't figure out what.

"What do you think Momo?" he said, rolling over to address the lemur that was sitting on his bedside table, staring at him thoughtfully, "Maybe I'm just nervous about reaching the North Pole. I don't know. I just don't see how I can possibly learn it all before the comet comes. What if I fail? What if I _can't_ save the world?"

Momo looked at him for a minute then jumped onto the bed and licked his face. Aang laughed and stroked his head. "You're right. I'll just have to try my best."

He rolled over and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted to when he first met Katara and Sokka. So much had happened since then. If he could make it this far surely he could go on. He hoped.

Crack! Aang sat bolt upright, his eyes flying open.

"Katara," he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. _I must have dozed off._ He thought.

Crack! The noise came again, closer now. Aang slid swiftly out of bed and slipped quietly over to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out into the night. Everything looked peaceful and quiet. Perhaps to quiet. Without making a sound, Aang slipped out of the hut with Momo on his shoulder and headed down towards the shore.

"There!" a voice suddenly boomed out of the night, erupting in the silence and causing Aang to jump and Momo to scamper away chattering. A shadow appeared beside the next hut and Aang quickly dived behind the nearest tree.

"What is it?" came another voice. It sounded slightly familiar but Aang couldn't quite place it. "What did you find?"

Two figures appeared in front of the hut. Aang gasped in surprise. "Firebenders," he muttered under his breath. One was a stranger but the other he recognized all to well. It was Prince Zuko, one of his deadly enemies that seemed to show up at every turn to try and stop him "What are they doing here? Surely they couldn't have found us! I must warn Katara!"

"Something moved! Over there in the bushes!" the other firebender said, running towards where Aang had just come from. Aang held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. _Please don't let them see me; please don't let them see me._

The two firebenders came closer and closer. Just when Aang thought he was going to have to fight his way out, Momo suddenly leaped out of a tree, landing on the firebender's head.

"Ah! AH! Get it off! Get it off! Oh my goodness it's eating me alive!" he screamed, running around and swatting at the lemur which leapt away into the night.

"You idiot!" Prince Zuko said, hitting the firebender in the back of the head, "You'll wake the whole village! It was a stupid lemur! Come on, there's nothing here. Let's search the other huts." They turned and walked back down the beach. Aang let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran into the woods. _I'll have to circle around to Katara's hut. I can't let the firebender's know where I am._

He crept through the woods, as quietly as he could, until he arrived behind Katara's hut. _Good, they haven't been here yet._ He thought with relief. He slowly parted the brush and crept to the back of the hut.

"Katara," Aang called softly, "Katara, can you hear me?"

"Gotcha!" suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Aang yelped in surprise and tried to twist around, but his captor had a firm grasp and was already dragging him back through the trees.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko," his captor shouted, "I have found the Avatar! He is here! Come quick!"

Aang continued to struggle but realized it was useless. "Katara! Sokka! Help! He-!"

A hand clamped down over his mouth. "Pipe down you little pipsqueak!" Suddenly they burst into a clearing. Aang's captor hurled him onto the ground at Prince Zuko's feet. He landed with a thud and scrambled up.

Aang glanced around him for an escape route but he could see no way out. He was surrounded by a ring of firebenders. Prince Zuko was eyeing him in triumph.

"Well, well Avatar. We meet again." His voice was filled with malice. "I wouldn't try escaping if I were you. My men have orders to blast you at the sign of resistance and it would be a pity to lose something so valuable."

"Aang!" Katara's voice suddenly rang out across the clearing. Prince Zuko spun around, the smirk slipping from his face.

"You!" he said as Katara and Sokka emerged from the trees. "Guards! Get them! The Avatar must not escape!"

Half the guards ran towards Katara and Sokka, the rest started to surround Aang but he was too quick. Before they could reach him he flipped backwards through the air and over their heads. The air exploded with bright flashes of light as fire began to rain down around them. Aang heard Prince Zuko shout just as a fireball whizzed by his left ear. He conjured up a tornado of air and aimed it at the nearest guards. There was a confused shout followed by a thud as the guards went flying.

"Aah!" Sokka's cry reached Aang's ears and he turned to see him on the ground, clutching his left arm in pain. His head dropped as he passed out.

"Sokka!" Aang whipped out his flying staff and jumped into the air. The wings popped out of it and he flew over the guard's heads, dodging fireballs, towards Katara. She was desperately trying to hold the guards back with waves of water she was conjuring up from the sea. However, despite her best efforts, they slowly began to advance.

"Hold on Katara!" Aang cried. He dodged another guard. Suddenly Prince Zuko appeared in front of Katara and Sokka.

"Katara! Look out!" Aang gave an extra burst of speed and swooped at Zuko. Zuko ducked, shouting, and aimed a blast of fire at Aang. Aang swerved and sent a blast of air at Zuko.

"Give it up Avatar! You cannot defeat me!"

Suddenly Prince Zuko sent three fireballs whizzing at Aang. He tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The third fireball hit the right wing of his glider and he suddenly plummeted from the sky.

"AAAHHH!" Aang cried as the ground rushed up to meet him. He twisted and sent a blast of air to break his fall. His timing was off, however, and he landed with a bone-jarring thump.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, suddenly aiming a blast of water at the back of Zuko's head. It hit him square in the face as he started to turn around. For a second he looked shocked, then his eyes narrowed in anger and fire began to grow brighter and brighter in his hands.

"You little wretch! You'll pay for that! I'm sick of these games! I have business to attend to." In a sudden whir of movement, Prince Zuko sent fire hurling at Katara. Gasping she tried to dodge but his moves were too swift. A fireball grazed her leg and she cried out and stumbled.

"Katara! Katara!" Aang pulled himself to his feet and ran towards the furious Prince. "Leave her alone! It's me you want!" But Prince Zuko, still furious from his earlier soaking, was focused on only one thing: revenge. He sent a final burst of fire which exploded in front of Katara, showering her with sparks. She quickly threw her hands up to protect her face, the sparks rained down on them and began to burn her skin. Suddenly a spark landed on the bottom of her dress and began to smoke, then caught fire.

"Your dress!" Aang shouted in fear. He was about to dart forward but suddenly strong hands grab his arms from behind and twisted them behind his back. He turned his head to see two of the guards he had knocked down earlier. He managed to fight one of them off but they kept circling around him, making it harder to escape.

Katara, her faced twisted in pain, had conjured up a wave of water and dumped it on the fire of her dress. However, this was the distraction Prince Zuko was looking for. With almost all his men down, he realized that he couldn't capture the Avatar alone, so he had worked up another plan of action. He rushed forward, while Katara's guard was down, and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away. She cried out in protest and began to fight him but he turned around and aimed a fireball which landed only feet from Sokka's head.

"Come along quietly, or your brother won't ever wake up again." He said in a threateningly soft voice, staring straight into her eyes. Katara stared at him then glanced at Aang.

"Katara!" Aang cried, finally managing to knock the guards out. He rushed across the clearing towards where Zuko and Katara were. But Prince Zuko was to fast. Dragging Katara behind him, he went up the ramp onto his ship. He pulled the ramp up behind him and the ship started to sail away.

"Listen closely Avatar! If you ever want to see your little friend again you will do exactly as I say. I hear that you have learned of the comet that is to come at the end of this summer. Once it comes it will be too late to stop the fire nation, your powers will be useless. You could never become strong enough in time to defeat us but just in case I'm going to keep your friend with me. She will pay for your making things so difficult for me. I'm taking her back to the fire nation. I should reach there by summer's end. If you want her to live you will have to show up there the day the comet comes. Then it will be too late to stop me and the fire nation will have won once and for all." Laughing he turned and dragged Katara below deck.

"Noo!" Aang fell to his knees. _What am I going to do?_ He thought sadly. _What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"You'll never get away with this!" Katara shouted in anger and frustration as Prince Zuko led her below deck. He ignored her and continued down the corridor until they came down the cabin where his uncle was still sitting, exactly as Prince Zuko had left him.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled in frustration, "Do you think you could have been a little more _helpful!_ What were you doing all this time!"

"Why Prince Zuko! Surely you would not part a man from his tea, would you?" He took a sip from the cup sitting, half-full, on the table, "I was merely finishing my afternoon snack. But the Avatar got away? Well, that's too bad. But I see you have you have not returned empty handed. Who is this?" He gestured at Katara with his tea cup.

"One of the Avatar's helpers. She's the water bending one."

"Ah, yes!" His Uncle examined Katara closely, "I remember seeing her before. Let's see. What was her name? Kento? Kiko? Kanto?"

"Katara." She said coldly.

"That's it!" He sat back, pleased at having this recent puzzle cleared up.

Prince Zuko rolled his eyes. "Would you take her down to the prisoner's hold? She is our captive until we reach the fire nation."

"Oh Prince Zuko." His Uncle stood up and walked over to stand in front of them. "Surely you will not pit such a fine lady as this in such a dreary place. We are firebenders, not tyrants."

"Lady or not, she is our _prisoner_, not some guest!"

"Why don't you let her stay in the extra cabin? It locks from the outside and no one uses it. I'm sure it would be much more comfortable."

"But! Oh fine! I don't have time to argue! Take her to the extra cabin and _make sure_ you lock the door!"

"Oh no, no!" His Uncle sat back down and picked up his tea cup again. "I'm afraid I have more…ahhh….._pressing_ matters to attend to at the moment." He leaned back and began to sip his tea again.

"I'm on a ship of morons!" Prince Zuko screamed in frustration, throwing his hands up. "Come on!" he snapped at Katara. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the corridor.

"Hey listen buddy!" Katara, who had been standing silent through this whole thing, jerked back suddenly, catching Zuko by surprise and causing him to release his grip on her.

"What do you think your doing!" He asked angrily.

"I'm sick of being pushed around! You don't have to drag me everywhere! I can walk fine by myself, thank you!"

He stared at her for a minute. "Fine." He said finally, then turned and headed down the corridor. Katara hesitated then followed him to the extra room.

"You will stay here. You can leave only if someone comes and gets you which won't happen often. You will be locked in so don't even _think_ of trying to escape. And _no _water bending!" He opened the door and Katara walked slowly in. She didn't like the idea of being locked in but what other choice did she have? Prince Zuko shut the door behind her and she heard the lock click into place. She sighed and sat down on the bed to examine her surroundings. The room was small but big enough to be comfortable. There was a single window looking out over the ocean. The bed had a red bedspread. There was a table beside the bed with a lamp on it. A red and yellow drape hung behind the bed and a wooden chest of drawers stood against the opposite wall. Other than that, the room was bare. Katara walked over to the chest and opened it only to find it empty. She went back to the bed.

_I don't want to sleep; I don't even think I could if I tried. _She sighed and closed her eyes. Pictures, fragments of the day, drifted through her head. Aang……Sokka……Zuko. Zuko! Katara sat up in surprise. _No!_ What was she _thinking_! Zuko was the enemy! For a second she had thought of him as…..as…. _What?_ She asked herself. _A friend? Something else?_ She sighed and lay back down. _I'm tired. In the morning I will figure out what to do, but for now I need to get some sleep. I have to be prepared for anything._ With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Zuko shut the door of his room and began to take of his armor until he was only wearing pants and a shirt.

"It's to hot to be wearing armor at this time of year." He grumbled. He walked over to the wooden table beside his bed and picked up the old map that was lying on it. He unrolled it and sat down.

"Hmmm." He examined it; it was a copy of the map in the cabin where his Uncle was currently drinking tea. "At this rate we should the next fire nation strong hold by the day after tomorrow. We'll have to stop there for supplies."

"Prince Zuko!" his Uncle yelled as he passed his shut door on the way to look for a midnight snack, "You're talking to yourself!"

"I am not!" Prince Zuko snapped back.

"Whatever you say Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko began to pace his room. "But I must take measures to ensure that the girl and her brother don't cause any problems. I cannot let them go until I have captured the Avatar and the comet has passed. The boy is of no concern but the girl……she could be a problem, with her water bending." A picture floated through his mind of the girl. He remembered seeing her water bend before. He could picture it in his head, how graceful she moved as the water flowed through the air.

"What!" he stopped pacing, startled, "What am I doing!" He shook his head vigorously back and forth to clear the thoughts from his mind. "This heat is getting to me. I need some rest." He blew out the lanterns, lay down, and promptly fell asleep.

Aang stared up at the sky as the stars drifted slowly past. He knew he needed to get some rest but he couldn't. There was to great a sense of lose and anger inside him from the capture of Katara. _Everywhere I go I put the people I care about most in danger._ He thought sadly. He rolled over and sat up. Sokka was lying beside him asleep. He had suffered from a bad burn on his arm but other than that was alright. After Sokka woke up and Aang had made a hurried explanation of what was going on, they had decided they didn't have any time to lose. They needed to catch up with Zuko as soon as possible so they had agreed to sleep on Appa's back and fly all night to a near by earth bending village where they would stop for provisions.

Aang leaned over and patted Appa's back. "You're doing great buddy."

Appa grunted happily.

Sokka sat up with a start. "I didn't eat it!" he shouted looking around wildly.

Aang stared at him. "Sokka?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was dreaming." Sokka glanced around. "Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried about Katara."

"I know." Sokka looked down sadly. "Tell me again what happened? Why did he take Katara?"

"I've been thinking about that. His plan is to force me to follow him to the fire nation where we will arrive when the comet comes, so that I have no chance to stop them. If I try to take Katara back he will hurt her and once the comet comes it will be too late. But I think I may have thought of a plan that might save her and stop the fire nation before the comet arrives." He bit his lip, worried.

"How's that?" Sokka asked quietly, looking at Aang.

"Well….it's a long shot and we would have to be very secretive about it. If Prince Zuko found out it would be bad news for Katara. We have to make him think we're so worried that we're thinking of nothing but rescuing her. But perhaps we could go on to the North Pole by ourselves and I could try to learn the other bending skills, at least, the basics. Then I could practice while we follow Katara and Zuko to the fire nation. We know Katara will be safe for the moment because he needs her to use as bait for me." He stopped and sat thinking.

"You know that might work. It _is_ a long shot, but it's the best plan we've got. What are we going to do when we get to the fire nation though?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out when we get there."

Sokka watched Aang and realized how sad he was over Katara's capture. "Don't worry, we'll stop for some supplies tomorrow and be at the North Pole in two days. It'll be ok. We've always managed before."

Aang gave him a half smile. "Yeah, I guess so."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

BANG! BANG! BANG! Katara gasped and sat up in surprise as a loud thudding sound came from somewhere across the room. _Where am I? _she thought sleepily. She glanced around and suddenly was wide awake as memory flooded back to her.

BANG! BANG! She realized, with a start, that someone was pounding on her door. She sat up quickly then gasped in pain. She felt like tiny needles were sticking her hands and face. Confused she looked down at her hands to see nasty red welts. _They're burn marks._ She realized and her thoughts went back to the fight the day before, when she was captured._ I bet my face looks even worse. _

She got out of bed and felt a stab of pain in her leg where the first fireball had grazed her. She limped to the door just as there was a click and it flew open.

Prince Zuko was standing there looking impatient. He started to say something but saw Katara's face and did a double take. "Wow, what happened to you?"

She felt herself flush, "It's _your_ fault! You burnt me yesterday remember!"

"You look like you got in a fight with a mad cat. There are red places all over."

"Thank you! That's exactly the kind of thing I need to start my day with! Are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" Katara crossed her arms and glared at him.

He felt himself turning red. "I was coming to tell you my Uncle wants to see you on deck."

Katara looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

"How should I know? It's my Uncle, with him there's no telling." With that Zuko turned and led the way up the corridor to the stairs.

Katara rolled her eyes and followed him slowly. When they reached the stairs he turned and motioned for her to go up first.

"I don't want you getting any ideas."

"What am I going to do? Push you _up_ the stairs?" she retorted but walked ahead of him and started to climb. But before she reached the top a sudden pain seared through her bad leg, causing her to cry out and jerk backwards. She tried to catch herself but her balance was thrown off and she closed her eyes as she began to fall, expecting to feel the jolt of the hard floor at any moment. But to her surprise she didn't. Whether he did it out of instinct or something else Prince Zuko wasn't sure. All he knew was that one second they were climbing the stairs and the next Katara was in his arms.

For a second both simply stared at each other, to surprised to do anything else. Finally Prince Zuko slowly pushed her up again until she had her balance and was standing on the step above him.

"Thanks." Katara said softly after a few minutes.

"I…." For once in his life Prince Zuko couldn't think of anything to say. "My Uncle's probably wondering where we are." He finally answered.

She nodded slightly and turned and limped up the rest of the stairs with him following behind.

"Ah, there you." Uncle Iroh appeared at the top of the stairs, "I was just about to send a search party. I thought maybe you had attacked my dear nephew here and I didn't want you to hurt him _too _badly."

Prince Zuko began shouting angrily. His Uncle simply waved his words away with his hand and motioned for Katara to follow him. She limped behind him towards the far end of the deck. Prince Zuko walked away muttering.

"You're talking to yourself again." His Uncle called cheerfully after him.

"I am _not_!"

Katara and Uncle Iroh reached the railing of the deck and stopped. He turned around to look at her. She stared silently at him with cold, emotionless expression on her face. He glanced over the rail at the rolling sea.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it? The way it's always rolling in and out. Some people think the sea is the most peaceful place to be on earth."

Katara remained silent. He turned back to look at her.

"I know that the circumstances are not the best. In fact, for you, they're not good at all, but I do not want you to think of us as cold, unfeeling, uncaring people. Please ignore my stubborn nephew. Do not let him deceive you. He may appear cold and heartless but on the inside he is actually quite different. He just has had some….rough….times in his life."

Katara continued to stand there silently but it was not such a hostile silence as before. She gazed out over the water. Despite her unwillingness to, she was beginning to like this Uncle Iroh. But she still wasn't sure that she could trust him, he _was_ still a firebender after all.

"But if you need anything you can ask me. Since you are to be staying with us for some time, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm your prisoner though." Katara said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

"I suppose so, if that is how you wish to look at it, but I think to think of you as more of a guest, as I said last night."

"Why?" Katara looked at him. "Why do you care?"

Uncle Iroh thought for a minute, then looked back at her. "Because I do not like to see harm come to innocent people, no matter whose side they're on. And between you and me, I think that having someone like you around will be good for Prince Zuko. He's used to having everything his way. He's never really been around someone with a bit more," he paused, trying to think of the right word, "free will."

"You realize that there's no way I could trust you don't you?"

"Of course. Whatever you think is best. Now, I think I am going to go fix myself a nice lunch." With that he turned and went below deck. Katara looked after him for a few minutes, thinking. She turned back around and leaned against the railing. She was unaware of the fact that Zuko was watching her from the far corner of the deck.

_I just don't get her. _He thought to himself. _I had better be careful, she could be trouble._ Yet as he watched her lean against the rail, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. _Stop it! If your father could hear you thinking like that he would be ashamed!_ He stalked across the deck to where she was standing.

Katara turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw that Prince Zuko was standing right in front of her. She hadn't heard him coming.

"Come on. I can't let you just roam around by yourself up here. I don't want to take any chances." He started to turn around to lead her back down to the cabin.

"What! There is _no way_ I'm going back down there now! I am _not_ spending this entire trip locked up in a teeny tiny room!" She crossed her arms.

He gaped at her. "Wh-! Yes you are! You will do as I tell you! And I say you're going back down there _right now_!"

Uncle Iroh, hearing the commotion, turned around, "Oooh! This ought to be good!" he promptly sat down to watch the two bickering teenagers.

"Should we do something Sir?" the head guard asked from behind him.

"No, let them be. They can't do _that_ much damage. But you could bring me some popcorn."

"Yes Sir!" the guard marched off.

"NO I'M NOT!" Katara shouted, her face flushed with anger.

"Either go yourself or I will _make_ you!" Zuko yelled back, his fists flaming.

"Oh, you think you're so scary with your fire bending powers! Well I'm not listening to you!" She waved her arms as she spoke and large waves began to splash against the deck.

"That's it! I'm sick of your stubbornness!" Prince Zuko suddenly shot forward, throwing a fireball at her head. Katara dodged and brought her arms out in a quick slashing motion, splashing him with a giant wave of water.

The guards, who had returned with the popcorn, sat down beside Uncle Iroh and began taking bets on who would win the match.

Zuko sent five fireballs whizzing at her which she blasted with another spray of water and in a moment they were hitting each other with everything thing they had. A fireball grazed Katara's arm as a wave of water knocked Zuko off his feet. Soon the air was filled with shouts, fire balls, and water.

Finally Uncle Iroh stood up and motioned to the guards to separate the two. They nodded and jumped up. They ran in and quickly separated the two fighting teenagers. Two guards grabbed Prince Zuko by the arms and another grabbed Katara around the waist and lifted her off the ground where she began to claw and kick, still trying to get at Zuko. He, likewise, was fighting the guards with all his might.

"Let me go! I am going to teach that good for nothing wretch a lesson!" He shouted, trying to wrench his arms free as the guards drug him backwards.

"I'll show you the meaning of pain!" Katara screamed.

After a few minutes of this, as Katara and Zuko realized that they weren't going to get lose any time soon, they grudgingly stopped fighting the guards and let themselves be led away. They were both soaked and the smell of burning wood was in the air. Katara had a long gash across her face where Zuko's fist had made contact on one well aimed blow and he had a black eye where he had hit the deck when a wave sent him flying.

"You'll pay for that." he muttered under his breath at Katara, his eyes filled with hatred.

"We'll see about that." she hissed back. The guard took her back to her room and locked the door behind her. The other two let Prince Zuko go after she was safely below deck.

"I'll make sure she pays for that. This isn't the end of it." He felt his face burning with anger.

"Talking to yourself again." His Uncle commented as he walked by on the way to the ship's kitchen.

"I AM NOT!" Prince Zuko yelled and stormed below deck to rant and rave in peace.

A/N: Ok I hope you guys are liking it so far. I have a question for you though, do you think the story is moving to slowly?


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"There!" Aang pointed to a spot on the rough terrain below. "I think we can land in that field."

Sokka clutched his stomach, "I hate landings! They make me so air sick." His face turned green.

"Hold on, here we go!"

Appa went into a steep dive while Sokka screamed and covered his eyes. THUMP! They landed in the middle of a deserted field where Aang promptly flew off Appa and landed on the ground. Sokka groaned, tripped over a blanket, and fell off Appa's back with a thud.

"I hate landing." He grumbled.

"Come on Sokka! The town is this way!" Aang cried, rushing off. Sokka shook his head followed behind him. Soon they came upon the small earth bending town. It was deserted.

Sokka looked around uneasily. "What's going on? I thought you said this was a thriving community, still hid from the fire nation."

"It is." Said Aang uneasily. Slowly they made their way through the silent streets. It was like a ghost town. Empty houses sat staring back at them, with a hostile feeling that made them feel like someone didn't want them there.

"You don't think fire benders got here before us, do you?" Sokka asked finally, in a hushed voice.

"I don't think so." Aang pointed at the houses. "If it had been the fire nation I think there would be signs of a battle, at least a few burnt buildings. But this town looks like the people just….vanished!"

"I don't know but it gives me the creeps. I think- Hey! What was that!" Sokka spun around.

"What?"

"I saw something!"

They both looked as hard as they could but there was nothing there.

"Come on Aang, let's get out of here."

"Ok."

They turned around but after only a few steps, they got the distinct feeling that someone was watching them. Sokka felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't saw anything but he noticed that Aang had started walking faster and he quickly adjusted his pace.

"There." Said Aang finally, as they came to the entrance to the village. "I guess it was just-"

BANG! They took a step forward and suddenly two separate nets flew up around them and lifted them off of the ground. Sokka and Aang yelled in surprise and the village erupted with noise and people poured out of buildings. For a few minutes everything was chaos as people swarmed around the nets and Aang and Sokka fought uselessly at the rope prisons that held them captive.

"Aang! Can you air bend your way out of this?"

"I wish!" Aang called back. "If only we hadn't left Momo with Appa! He could chew through these ropes!"

"Enough!" a strange voice called out suddenly. Sokka was about to turn his head to see who it was when the nets sprang open and, with a bone jarring thump, he and Aang landed on the ground.

"What in the-" Sokka started to say, but froze mid-sentence as he felt the cold metal of a knife being pressed tightly against his throat.

"Now, prisoners, you have exactly five seconds to tell us who you are and why you're here or your going to regret that you ever set foot in our town."

Katara stared out the window at the ocean. She watched as the waves rolled lazily buy. _I wish I could feel that relaxed._ She thought. Her mind wondered to fight that had taken place the day before. Since then Prince Zuko had been trying every possible way he could to get back at her. They were never allowed anywhere alone together, courtesy of Uncle Iroh, but in one day Zuko had managed to trip her on the stairs, knock her into the railing above deck, and conveniently "forget" to bring her any lunch or breakfast. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of the meals she had missed. _I cannot wait until I am off this wretched boat!_ She thought miserably.

BANG! BANG!

"Oh great." She muttered, as the all too familiar knocking of Prince Zuko sounded on the door. "Probably thought of some other way to make me miserable." She sighed and turned around as the door swung open.

Prince Zuko entered. Katara was surprised to see that there were no guards with him and wondered uneasily if his Uncle knew that he was down here without anyone around to keep them apart. _Oh well, I can take him if he tries anything funny. _She told herself.

"We're approaching land," he said, regarding her coldly. "I was sent to bring you above deck. We're going ashore for the night. Suppose to be rough weather ahead and my Uncle has decided to spend the night here instead of trying to press on."

"Fine." Katara said, giving him a look as cold as his.

He just stood there staring at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I'm also suppose to tell you that I have to tie your hands until we get to the Inn where we'll be staying for the night."

"What!" Katara felt the anger rising in her. "There is _no way_ I'm going to agree to that!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. But then I'll just have to lock you in here until we set out again. And I don't believe you would be getting anything to eat for a while. A very long while. Who knows? This storm could last for days."

Katara was so angry she couldn't even speak. She felt her face growing hot. "Aaagh!" she screamed finally, in defeat, "I _hate_ you!"

He smirked. "Oh, that hurts _so_ much. I have _always_ wanted to have the love of a water bending peasant."

Katara avoided his gaze. He walked over to where she was standing. "Ok, enough stalling. Cross your arms behind your back."

Katara wordlessly turned and crossed her arms behind her. Prince Zuko began to tie her wrists together with the rope. As he did, however, his hands brushed hers. Suddenly Katara felt a tingling sensation go through her body as his hands touched hers. She was surprised at how soft they felt. _Snap out of it Katara!_ She commanded herself firmly.

He finished tying the ropes, then suddenly gave them a hard tug. They tightened sharply, digging into Katara's wrists, almost drawing blood.

Katara gasped in pain. "What are you doing!"

He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room to the stairs. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said smugly.

"Yes you do! They're too tight! I can't feel my hands!"

"Not my problem." They began to climb up the stairs. He still kept a firm grasp on her arm.

_This has got to be the most miserable day of my life. _Katara thought, and to her horror she felt a tear slide down her cheek. _Please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice!_ She silently pleaded. _If he does I'll never hear the end of it._

Just at that moment however, she felt his gaze as he glanced at her. She stared pointedly at the stairs and braced herself for whatever new taunts he was about to make. But to her surprise he didn't say anything. She was even more shocked when he hesitated, then stopped and loosened the ropes slightly that bound her wrists. She looked up at him in surprise. She had no idea what to say to this unexpected act of kindness.

He glanced at her, then back down at the stairs. He seemed to be trying to decide if he should say what he thinking or not. Finally he looked into her eyes and, just loud enough for her to hear, muttered, "Sorry." Then he quickly turned and walked out onto the deck.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"We don't mean you any harm! Honestly!" Sokka said, as he felt the knife press harder against his skin.

"Then what are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"We stopped to get supplies before we travel on. We thought maybe the fire nation had taken over this town when we saw no one was here. Wait, _are_ you fire nation?" he ask suspiciously.

"How dare you say such a thing! We would never join those scum." The knife was suddenly pulled away from his throat and he and Aang were released. They quickly picked themselves up from the ground and turned to face their captors.

Sokka gaped in astonishment. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was dressed as a warrior, with a green shirt and pants and a brown belt; her hair was held back by a brown ribbon that fluttered behind her in the breeze. She had dark black hair and hazel eyes. She was glaring at them, her hand still clutching the knife.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Um…." Sokka continued to stare at her, dumbstruck.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you looking at?"

Aang jabbed Sokka hard in the ribs. "He's just exhausted from hunger. We're…..headed to the North Pole." Sokka rubbed his side where Aang had hit him and nodded.

"The North Pole?" she looked skeptical. "Not many people come or go from there. It's more of an isolated civilization. Why would you want to travel there?"

"Well…." Aang glanced uncertainly at Sokka. Sokka gave him a look that said _Don't tell them anything else._ But Aang, being the impatient person that he was, barged on, "I am the Avatar and we're going to the North Pole so that I can learn the rest of my bending skills so I can fight the fire nation." Sokka hit himself in the head.

"Well, well." She stared at them with more interest. "Is that true?" She asked, looking at Sokka.

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing back up at her.

She slowly lowered her knife. "Well in that case it would be honor to help. Anyone who is fighting the fire nation has our respect and what help we can give. Come with me, it's not safe to stand out here." She turned abruptly and they followed her into a small hut. The rest of the people of the village scattered and went their separate ways. She bent down and raised a hidden trapdoor in the floor. "This way." They followed her down some steep wooden stairs.

"Where are we going? Why can't we-" Sokka started to say but just at that moment they reached the bottom of the stairs and he gasped in astonishment.

"Wow!" said Aang breathlessly.

The stairs they had traveled down had led them to the underground hide out of the earth bending town. What they saw was amazing. They were in a huge cave. Huge didn't really even begin to cover it. It was gigantic. Lanterns were hung everywhere and sent beams of light dancing across the cavern. Magnificent two story houses were built along the "walls" of the cave. In the very center was a large open space where people were milling about. The most amazing thing, however, was the back wall. There, running from the top to the bottom, thundered a huge, sparkling waterfall.

"You like it?" she asked, smiling at the boy's reactions.

"It's amazing!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed, looking around in wonder, "But why do you need to live underground?"

She sighed and motioned for them to follow her as she led the way towards a large house to their right. "Come in here and we can sit down and talk."

They entered the house and sat down on the floor around a table.

"By the way," she said, smiling slightly at Sokka, "My name is Shiane."

Sokka felt his heart beat quicken as her eyes met his. _Shiane_. He thought to himself, _What a beautiful name._

She looked down at the table, the smile slipping from her face. "We are here because of the fire nations. A while back, they invaded our lands. They took everyone captive and made slaves of us. Everyone. Men, women, and children alike. If you were old enough to walk then you were old enough to work. It was terrible. No food or water. Hard labor every day. Many people became sick. My father…." She stopped as her voice choked up. She took a breath and started again, "My father tried to fight them. He….was killed. Since I have no brothers or sisters I was the next in line to run the village. I became the leader and I decided that something had to be done. I would not see my people suffer at the hands of the fire lords any longer! So I made a plan. We knew there was an underground cave here but the fire nation did not. Secretly we worked and built houses. It took months but we got it done. Then, one by one, we mysteriously disappeared. They didn't know what was happening to us and us pretending we had no idea what was going on. Finally they left, scared of a plague or some other thing killing all the people. But every now and then they return to make sure no one has come back. That's why we must stay hidden."

They stared at her.

"Wow." Sokka said finally, "That's terrible! I hate those fire bending creeps!"

"Yeah." Aang agreed quietly. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Yes." Shiane said softly. "That is why we can't stay above ground to long. It's just too much of a risk. I will not give the fire nation another chance to make slaves of us. So….you said you needed provisions for your journey right?" She stood up and walked into another room. Sokka and Aang followed her. "Take your pick." She waved her hand towards the far wall. Sokka and Aang gaped. It had shelves from floor to ceiling stocked with food, ropes, everything they could possibly need for their journey.

"Aang?"

"Yeah Sokka?"

"I think I'm in heaven."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Katara stared at the last dieing embers of the fire. After they had left the ship, they had walked a long ways, only to discover that the "Inn" Uncle Iroh was talking about was actually just a small clearing in the forest. Katara couldn't help grinning as she thought of how mad Prince Zuko had been to learn this new information. But since they couldn't sail on until the storm passed they had been forced to set up camp here. Hearing a crack behind her she glanced up to see Prince Zuko enter the clearing carrying fire wood. She looked at him and her mind wondered back to the events that had taken place on the ship earlier that day. She wanted to hate Zuko, she wanted to so badly. After all, he was fire nation. And on top of that, his main goal in life was the capture, and maybe even kill, the Avatar, Aang. But yet she just couldn't bring herself to hate him. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She was even more confused by what had taken place on the ship that day. _Why would he do that? Prince Zuko isn't one to show apologize, or show kindness. And why to me?_ No matter how hard she tried though she couldn't come up with an answer to these questions.

"What are you looking ask?" Zuko asked sharply, seeing Katara staring at him.

"N-nothing." She said quickly and looked away quickly.

"I still don't see why my Uncle is letting you wonder around like this. That's a pretty stupid move on his part." Zuko said, as he concentrated on lighting the wood with his flames, without catching the entire clearing on fire.

"Well it's not exactly like I can get of this island without a boat! I bend water, not walk on it." She glanced at him and a smug came onto her face, "Besides, what are you so afraid of? Scared I'll beat you again in yet another fight?"

"What!" he spun around, "You didn't beat me! Far from it! I would _never_ be taken out by a girl!"

"Fire." Katara said calmly.

"What?" he spat angrily.

She pointed to the large area of grass that he had just set ablaze. "You've set the ground on fire."

"What do you mean I've set the- OH MY GOODNESS! The grounds on fire!"

Katara burst into laughter. Prince Zuko jumped up and down on the flames but only succeeded in burning his foot which made him howl louder, and say some some what nastier, words.

"Having problems?" Katara asked him sweetly.

"Hey you're the water bender! Get in here and put it out!"

"And why would I do that?" she asked, examining her fingernails in a show of disinterest.

"Because I'm ordering you to! NOW!"

"I'm sorry; I don't take orders from you. Maybe if you asked nicely……"

"I will _not_ ask a prisoner for they're help! I can just call my Uncle and the guards over here and they'll put it out!"

"And you can explain to them exactly how it started."

Prince Zuko opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Finally he glanced at the fire then back up at Katara. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered a few choice words under his breath. "Would you _please_," he said, between gritted teeth, "Put out this fire?"

The flames suddenly sparked brighter. "As in _right now_!"

"Mmmm…." Katara considered it. "Ok, since you said please." She got up, smoothed out her dress, and walked over to the edge of the water. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, and began to draw water out of the sea and dump it onto the now frighteningly large flames. Soon they were reduced to a smoking pile of black grass. She opened her eyes and smiled at her work.

"Ok, that's it. You've caused enough trouble for today _and_ you broke the water bending rule. You have to get back to camp right this minute!"

Katara gaped at him in astonishment. "What!"

"You heard me!"

Her cheeks flared red in anger. "Oh my goodness! Of all the selfish, stupid, _absurd_ things I have heard, this tops them all! I just saved your butt and all you can say is that I broke a _rule_! One you _asked _me to break! I cannot believe you! You are lower than I thought!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Zuko asked angrily, taking a step towards her.

"You know what it means! What, you want to try to fight me again? Bring it on!"

"I-"

Just then there was a crack and one of the guards walked into the clearing. "Prince Zuko, your Uncle would like to speak with you."

Zuko glared at Katara then turned to the guard, "Tell him I will be with him in a moment." He started to follow the guard out of the clearing. He paused as he passed Katara.

"Tonight." He hissed. "At midnight. Meet me at the cliff in the woods. We'll settle this thing once and for all." He turned to go then turned back. "That is," he grinned smugly, "If you're not to _chicken_."

"I'll be there." Katara said coldly and watched in silence as he walked away.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: You wont believe this but my internet is down! So I have to come to the library to post. The updates may not be as often since I am not down here except once a week but on the bright side I can get more written in that time. Anyways, these chapters should be good!

Chapter Nine

"_Do you think Katara's ok?"_

"_I don't know. I hope so. Don't worry. No fire nation soldier is smart enough to challenge Katara. I'm sure she'll be alright."_

"_I hope so."_

"_We should meet your teacher tomorrow. Then you can learn, hey, what's that? AANG! Look out!"_

"_Sokka!"_

"Ah!" Katara gasped and sat up with a start. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself. Her mind was racing. "Was….was that just a dream?" She tried to remember what she had been dreaming but she couldn't. All she knew was that it had been scary. Someone was in trouble. Who was it? "Aang!" Katara gasped out loud. It _had_ been Aang! _I've been so caught up in everything that's happening that haven't even given him a thought!_ Katara felt the shame over take her. _I hope he's ok. I've got to get to him!_ She stood up and peered out of the tent flap at the other tents gathered in the clearing. There were two guards on watch but they were both sound asleep. Katara looked up at the moon. It was close to midnight. _Prince Zuko will be waiting for me._ She thought and gritted her teeth in determination. _I_ will _beat him! And when I do, I can escape!_ She walked swiftly and silently out of the tent to the far side of the clearing. She reached the woods and shot another look at the guards. They were now hugging each other in their sleep. Katara stifled a giggle and then turned and walked into the forest. She walked quickly along the path, not even bothering to look where she was going. She knew exactly where the place Prince Zuko had been talking about was. She had seen it on the way in. Soon she reached another semi-clearing that was surrounded by high, rocky cliffs. She hesitated, looking to see where Prince Zuko was, and checking to be sure this wasn't some dirty trick. Seeing nothing strange she stepped into the clearing.

"So you came after all." Zuko's voice came from the left. Katara turned to see him sitting on top of a large rock smiling smugly at her.

"Yes. Did you think I would chicken out? I think that's more in your line of duty."

His smile tightened but he gave no other sign that he had even heard her. He slid to the ground, landing on his feet. Fire started to grow in his hands. For a split second Katara felt panic rising inside her as she realized she couldn't remember if there was any water here. But it was quickly eased as she spotted a large stream out of the corner of her eye.

"Shall we settle this once and for all then?" he asked, raising his hands in a fighting position.

"Whenever you're prepared to lose." Katara answered, drawing water out of the spring towards her.

With that Prince Zuko jumped towards her, shooting fireballs. Katara splashed the water at him in a water whip, striking him on the cheek. He retaliated by hurling another fireball that grazed her arm. Then they attacking each other with everything they had.

Now, I could go on to describe this edge-of-your-seats, action packed fight but I think that one well described fight between them is enough for now, and I'm sure you will all be glad I skipped this once you see what comes next. So, here we go.

Katara was breathing heavily. They had been fighting for at least minutes and she was exhausted. Her hair was falling out of its braid, making it harder for her to see and she was burnt in several spots. Prince Zuko wasn't looking much better. Besides being soaked (for the second time in this story) he also had several nasty looking cuts from Katara's improved work with the water whip. Yet neither one of them was about to give the other the satisfaction of quitting. Prince Zuko jumped onto a rock behind Katara and aimed a fire ball at her. Then, without waiting to see if it had hit its mark, he jumped back in front of her to hit her while she was distracted.

But at that moment fate had something else in store for the feuding teens.

Katara managed to dodge the first fireball. But doing so caused her to lose her balance. She turned, trying to catch herself, and caught her foot on a root. She stumbled……and landed right on top of Prince Zuko, who was so surprised that he didn't even think to shoot a fireball at her.

Katara raised her head up, and for a minute both of them just stared at each other. Katara felt her cheeks turning bright red. _Oh my goodness. I never realized just how good he looks._

Prince Zuko stared back at her, still to surprised to even think about trying to get up. All he was aware of was the warmth of her body as it pressed against him and her long black hair falling across her face. _I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life._ His heart was thumping in his chest. Suddenly he found himself looking at her lips. He hadn't realized how close her face was to him. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be doing this! This is my enemy, who made a fool of me! I should finish her off!_ But these thoughts seemed to die away almost before they could surface in his mind. All he was aware of was her. Then, slowly, he reached up and lightly pushed her hair back from her face. Katara stared at him. He waited, half expecting her to pull back in disgust. _After all,_ he thought, _who could ever like me?_ But to his surprise he found that she was slowly moving her lips towards his. He hesitated, wondering what he should do. _Oh what the heck! _he thought. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Sokka opened his eyes groggily. "Where am I?" he muttered. "Aang?" he said slowly. Suddenly memory flooded him. They had been flying on Appa when a giant bird had attacked them. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Its wing span was at least 15 feet across and its eyes were bloodshot. They had tried to dodge it but it had swooped in and grabbed them. Appa had followed but he the bird was to fast for him. They flew for what had seemed like forever. The last thing Sokka remembered was falling, then everything had gone black.

"Aang!" he cried, jumping up in alarm.

"It's ok Sokka! I'm over here!"

Sokka spun around and saw where he was for the first time. He had been lying on a cot inside a small hut. Aang was sitting on a cot opposite him. There was a wooden chair next to Aang's cot and sitting there was an old woman with grey hair.

"What-what's going on?" Sokka asked uncertainly, sitting back down.

The lady smiled at him. "Do not worry, you are safe here. The Actu will not attack this town."

"The what?"

"The Actu. The bird of death."

"You mean the crazy monster that attacked us!"

"Yes," she said, grinning. "My name is Kokingo. I live here in this village with my people. We have long fought the fire nation, but recently they have turned interest upon us for some reason. The bird you saw is a monster created by the fire nation. It is the only one of its kind and very deadly. Its beak is tipped with poison and if struck you will die in minutes if not treated. I did not know what their interest here was but your friend here has explained about your travels. It seems the fire nation is extremely worried. They must be afraid you will mess their plans up, otherwise they would not have sent their most deadly creature to attack you."

"How did we get here though?" Sokka asked, holding his head. This was all so confusing.

"Our archers shot at the bird. Of course it took no damage, but it did agitate it enough that it dropped you. We caught you in one of our fishing nets. They are very strong."

"But, where are we? How did the fire nation know we would even be here in the first place?"

Aang laughed. "Don't you get it Sokka? We're in the North Pole!"

"What!" Sokka looked around with a start. Aang was right! Sokka hadn't even realized it but it was very cold and he, Aang, and Kokingo were all wearing thick fur coats.

"You know what this means Sokka?" asked Aang, jumping up excitedly. "I can start my training! I was telling Kokingo all about while you slept, and she said there is a trainer here who can teach me earth bending and that her people could help me improve on the water bending I learned from Katara!"

"Whoa! Slow down Aang." Sokka looked at Kokingo. "We're very grateful for your hospitality and we are greatly in your debt but if the fire benders know we're here, maybe even know _why_ we're here, I wouldn't want to endanger your people any farther."

"But Sokka-" Aang whined.

Kokingo held up her hand. "I understand your worries and you are right. My people would be taking a great risk. But I have talked to them. We do not care. It is worth taking so that your friend may learn his bending skills. It may be the only way we can stop the fire nation and we are prepared to do anything we can to help."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely." She said firmly. "Now," she added smiling, "Let's go find you boys something to eat."

Sokka jumped up eagerly. "Ok, we'll stay!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Katara opened her eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ she thought groggily. Her head was lieing on something hard and a bright light was shining in her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. Slowly it came back to her.

_Katara pulled back slowly from the kiss. She was so surprised she didn't know what to say. Finally Prince Zuko reached up and gently touched her face, then pulled her against him in another kissed. She had rolled gently off of him so that she was lying beside him on the ground. 'What am I doing?' she wondered vaguely but all she could focus on was how amazing his eyes looked and how firm and strong he felt. She put her hands lightly against his chest and they continued to kiss. After a while she slowly pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against his chest. Neither one had spoken but they were both content to stay where they were. All thoughts of the fight, and anything else for that matter, had dissolved into thin air. They were to lost in the moment._

"Oh my goodness!" Katara gasped, sitting up in surprise. Her heart pounded as she realized what she had done. They must have fallen asleep on the ground. No wonder she was so sore. _I can't believe it. I kissed my enemy! I kissed Prince Zuko! _Her head spun in confusion, but at the same time she couldn't help but think how good a kiss it had been and how peaceful she had felt as she fell asleep, her heading resting against him.

"You've really done it now Katara." She muttered. She glanced around and realized the clearing was empty. _Where is he?_ She wondered uneasily. _How's he going to react to this? There are so many ways he could use this against me._ She stood up nervously and brushed the dirt off the back of her dress. She glanced around, then, hearing a noise, headed slowly towards the spring. As she walked around the cliff wall to an open spot by the river she saw Prince Zuko sitting on the ground, staring into the clear water as it gurgled past.

Katara hesitated. She could walk away now and pretend it never happened but that would mean giving up the only chance she had of making something more of it. And as bad as she hated herself for it, she couldn't make herself leave. Just then Prince Zuko looked up at her. She bit her lip, not sure what to say. For a moment he just looked at her. Then he looked back at the water.

"I want so bad to hate you." He said quietly. "You're the Avatar's friend, you've tried to foil my plans at every turn, and you're a water bender. Yet…..I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't." He glanced back up at her and his voice grew colder. "I suppose that…..what happened last night……was just a joke to you. Probably had a great time didn't you? Making me……think you liked me. Ha. Ha. How hilarious."

"What?" Katara said in surprise. "No! No. I….wasn't trying to do that." She said slowly. She looked at him for minute then walked over and sat gingerly beside him. "I…..I _do_ like you. But," she looked away, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense."

He snorted. "You're telling me." He glanced at her as she nervously wound a blade of grass around her finger. "But, Katara," he paused._ Wow. I don't think I've ever said her name before. It has a beautiful ring to it._ He hesitated, then reached over and took her hand. She looked back at him in surprise. "I….I like you too, ok? And that is _not_ the easiest thing for me to say. I don't know how this is suppose to work but….I won't let anything happen to you."

Katara looked at him, feeling a rush of happiness fill her. Slowly she leaned towards him. He leaned in but just as they were about to kiss they heard a shout from the camp.

Prince Zuko sighed and pulled back. "I guess we better get back. They'll be wondering what happened to us."

"Yeah." Katara glanced towards the campsite. Then she turned and quickly kissed him on the cheek and got up and walked away. Prince Zuko felt his face turn red yet at the same time he couldn't help but smile. "I'm really losing it."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_They were running through a field of flowers holding hands. Katara was smiling and laughing as the wind blew through her hair. It was a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky and the sun shining down on her. Suddenly Zuko stopped. He turned to her and tried to speak but every time he did black thunder clouds rolled in and drowned out his words. 'What?' Katara shouted but her own voice was lost in the sudden wind that had picked up. Then suddenly he was gone. Katara screamed but her voice was lost on the wind. The sky darkened then lightning flashed and the rain began to pour. 'Help!' Katara cried. But then she was falling, falling, and Aang was crying 'Katara! Katara!'_

"Katara!"

"Aahh!" Katara screamed and jumped up a someone grabbed her arm.

"It's ok! It's just me!" Prince Zuko was standing beside her, looking at her with concern. They were back on the ship. After the bad weather had passed they had boarded the ship and set sail for the fire nation again. Prince Zuko still had to lock her door but when the crew was busy elsewhere he would sneak down to talk to her. At first it had been awkward but they had been doing this for a week now and they were getting more comfortable around each other.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, looking around. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night. Well actually it's almost dawn but it's as black as midnight. I heard you screaming and came down to see what was wrong."

Katara rubbed her head. "I was having a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you."

Zuko shook his head, "That's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." Hey glanced at the door then back at her, "Hey, no one else will be up for hours, do you want to go above deck?"

Katara grinned. "Sure."

He smiled and went over to the door. He looked out to make sure no one was coming then motioned for her to follow him. They crept down the hall, up the stairs, and onto the deck. The night was clear and they could see the moon shining brightly down on them. It gave everything a magical glow. They walked over to the rail and looked over into the black waters below. Katara leaned against the rail and looked at Prince Zuko.

"You know," she said slowly, "You've changed a lot this last week."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the rail, staring into the water below. "Yeah. I don't know, it's so weird. I never imagined I would say this to you, or any other girl, but I really like you. I think it's because of you that I've changed so much. I don't know; I've always been so different since….I was exiled."

Katara gazed quietly at him, watching him deep in his own thoughts. Then she put a hand gently on his arm. "What happened?" she asked softly.

For a while he was silent, almost as though he hadn't heard her. Then he began to speak, "It was a long time ago. I was only twelve. I lived with my father in the fire nation. He was training me in the ways of fire bending. I was so happy. But then, everything changed. One day Commander Zhao came and told us that we were being attacked and that we were needed to fight at the fire nation borders. And we went." He laughed bitterly, "We went. When we got there, there were a bunch of them, practically still kids, no one there was older than 18. They weren't even benders. It seemed like it would be such an easy fight. But then…..We were attacking and they were losing. Badly. But suddenly, out of nowhere, came a little boy. He was only about 10 years old. I beat him at a fight but then Commander Zhao was yelling at me to strike him down, to kill him. And I couldn't do it. He just seemed so helpless. It seemed so wrong! So I let him escape. Turns out he was a spy sent by a town of earth benders. He had stolen all our attack plans and maps of our secret bases. He went back and told them and we were forced to move and regroup. And everyone blamed me. Commander Zhao decided that I should fight him. If I won I could stay there. But if I lost I was sent into exile. As you can tell, I lost. Even after I was down he kept coming at me. That's how I got this." He motioned towards the scar on his face. "Now, capturing the Avatar is the only way I can get back my honor." He trailed off and continued to stare into the black waters.

"Wow." Katara said softly. "I had no idea. That is so sad." She took his hand and squeezed it. "You did the right thing though."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore." They stood in silence, listening to the waves lap against the ship. Then Prince Zuko looked at Katara. "You know, I don't see why you hang out with the Avatar anyway. What has he every done for you?"

Katara stiffened. "What do you mean? Aang is my friend!"

"Hmph. Some friend. If it wasn't for him there wouldn't _be_ a war. The fire nation are not mindless killers you know. Why do you think we attacked? We wanted control, yes, but only because the Avatar was not doing his job. Who gave him the right to run everything any way? And why did he disappear when the fire nation attacked? Seems more like a coward to me."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but then stopped. She wouldn't admit it but she had wondered the same thing herself. Why _had _the Avatar disappeared when he was most needed? Didn't he care about his people? What if…….what if Zuko was right?

_No! _Katara scolded herself, _Don't be stupid!_ Yet she couldn't keep her mind from wondering to Aang, and she was beginning to see him in a different light.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Uncle Iroh sighed and rolled over in bed. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep.

"Ah well. Perhaps a nice cup of hot tea will help me to sleep." He said, and climbed out of bed. He slipped into his shoes and started up the stairs. He stubbed his toe on the bottom one and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling.

"Stupid stair!" he hissed, giving it a good kick, which only made his foot hurt worse. He finally reached the top and went on deck where he promptly realized that tea would most certainly be downstairs in the kitchen, not on the deck of a ship. He sighed, dreading the long journey back down the stairs, which in truth there were only seven of, when he heard Prince Zuko's voice coming from across the deck. Intrigued he crept silently towards the sound.

"I know he talks to himself but this is a whole new level of insane!" Uncle Iroh muttered. He paused, however, when he suddenly heard another voice. He realized it was Katara, the young water bending girl.

"Hmmm. This could be interesting." He crept up until he could see the two but he himself was hidden from view by a large stack of crates.

"Well, whatever. We can talk about this later." Prince Zuko was saying.

"Yes." answered Katara vaguely, her mind somewhere else.

Zuko reached forward and gently lifted her chin until she was looking at him. She brought her eyes up to meet his and couldn't help but smile. Then he slowly leaned in and they had their second kiss under the silver light of the moon.

Uncle Iroh rolled his eyes. "Teenagers!" he muttered, and stormed away to find the kitchen and his nice hot cup of tea.

'_Your doing great Aang. You'll have earth bending down before you know it.' _

'_I hope so.'_

'_Those fire nation creeps won't know what hit them!'_

'_Yeah, and we can get Katara back.'_

'_Yeah. Hey! Be careful! Don't hit me with that rock!'_

'_What will we do if we beat the fire nation? I mean with the prisoners or survivors, or whatever?'_

'_First of all, you _will _beat the fire nation. Second…..I don't know. We have to make them pay for everything they've done. None can walk free.'_

'_But…'_

'_None Aang. Not one.'_

Katara opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The early morning light was filtering in through the small window in her room. After her talk with Zuko on deck they had snuck back down, without getting caught thankfully. She was still exhausted but this recent dream had woken her up.

"What's going on with me?" she said softly. "Surely these couldn't be visions, could they? I mean, Sokka wouldn't really say that…..would he?" She felt uncertainty fill her and she thought back to what Prince Zuko had said earlier. _'And why did he disappear when the fire nation attacked? Seems more like a coward to me.'_

"Could he be right?" Katara couldn't come up with the answer. "You know…..I hadn't thought about it, but when I do return…..how will they react? They will never except that Prince Zuko and I are….are…well, together." She trailed off and worry crossed her face. She tried to remind herself of the feelings she had for Aang. He was one of her closest friends! But yet….he _did_ get on her nerves. He was a better bender than her without even trying! And he was so naïve sometimes. "And he'll kill Zuko." She whispered. "No. I can't let that happen! But…he will. There's no way he would let him go. He can't take him away from me!" A tear slid down her face. "He can't." Her voice caught in her throat and she angrily wiped the tear from her cheek. Then she looked up determinedly. "I will _not_ let him defeat Prince Zuko. I will _not_!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long. It's really hard for me to get anywhere that has internet. But tomorrow's my last day of school so hopefully I can get to a computer more. Anyways, I wanted to mention that though I have realized some stuff in my story is like what has happened in the show and some is suppose to happen in upcoming episodes, I wrote this before I even saw them. I just wanted you to know I didn't copy their ideas, it is merely coincidence, lol.

Chapter Thirteen

Evening seemed to come early that day. Black clouds were rolling in rapidly and the sky was darkening quickly. Prince Zuko looked worriedly at the storm clouds racing across the sky. They were still an hour from land and their chances of beating the storm looked slim.

"Commander!" Zuko shouted and the head commander appeared before him.

"Yes sir!"

"Tell the crew to prepare for bad weather. It looks like we have some rough sailing ahead of us."

"Yes sir." He turned and began barking orders at the rest of the crew. Prince Zuko waited to make sure that no one was paying him any attention then turned and went below deck. He knocked softly on the door to Katara's room and then unlocked it. She turned from where she had been staring out the window. To his surprise her eyes were red and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Katara!" he said in surprise, "What's wrong? Did…did I do something?"

Katara sniffed and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "What? Oh, no! No, I just.." she sat down heavily on the bed in another burst of tears. "I just don't understand! Why would the Avatar leave? Why didn't he want to protect his people? And…and wouldn't Aang do the same thing? He would never understand what's going on between me and you! It's not fair!" More tears ran down her face, "How can he call himself my friend if he wouldn't even support my decisions! I…I just feel like everything I believed in has been a lie." She buried her face in her face, ashamed to let Prince Zuko see her cry.

"Oh Katara." To her surprise he sat down beside her and put his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She relaxed slightly and let her head rest against his body. She could here his heart beating slowly. "I…I don't really know what to say. I wish this wasn't true but….I believe it is. The Avatar would never stand for this. They're all the same." His voice was edged with anger as he said these last words. "But," his voice softened, "At least we have each other. No one can take that away." He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head.

Katara smiled through her tears and brushed her hair away from her face. "Yes. We have each other." They sat there in content silence.

"Oh," Katara laughed slightly, "By the way, why did you come down here?"

Zuko stood up suddenly. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I came down here to bring you above deck, the weather's getting rough and I don't want to take any chances. I had better get back up there, though. I don't want my Uncle, or the guards, to come looking for me."

Katara stood up quickly and followed him out of the room and up the stairs. She gasped slightly as they emerged on deck. The change in the weather since Zuko had last been up there was drastic. The sky was so black it almost seemed to be nighttime. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. Just as they stepped on deck, the rain began to pour down on them.

"Prince Zuko!" One of the guards ran up to them, shielding his face from the rain, "It's getting worse! What should we do?"

"Pull in the sails and tie anything loose down! There's nothing more we can do until this passes!"

"Yes sir!" The guard turned and ran off to carry out his orders.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Wait on the stairs! I don't want you out here in this but I want you close in case anything happens!" He had to shout to be heard over the thunder that was now so loud it seemed to be right above them.

Katara nodded, not even trying to speak over the storm. She turned and walked halfway down the stairs; far enough to be safe from the pouring rain but close enough to still partly see what was going on above. Zuko had gone to help the crew who were fighting with the sails, trying to pull them in before they were ripped by the gusts of wind that whipped past.

Suddenly there was a tremendous crash. Katara screamed as the mast and sails came crashing onto the deck, right in front of her. The wood at the top of the stairs splintered and pieces of the mast exploded everywhere. Katara threw up her hands to protect her face. Luckily only small pieces came her way. But the damage was done. The mast had blocked her only way out. The top stairs were gone. But that wasn't the worst. Hearing a strange noise, Katara turned, and to her horror, saw that there was a crack somewhere in the ship because water was gushing in.

"Zuko!" Katara cried in alarm, not even caring if the guards realized what was going on between them. She just wanted out. The ship would soon sink and she did not want to be trapped on it. "Prince Zuko! Help!"

"Katara! Katara! Where are you?" The panic in his voice was obvious.

She climbed as far up the stairs as she could get and waved her hand through the gap that had not been blocked off. "I'm trapped and the ship is leaking!"

"Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you!" In a mad frenzy Zuko began yanking at the beams that blocked her way out. Realizing that it would be useless to try to move them alone, he spun around and shouted at the guards. "Don't just stand there you fools! Help me move this!" They quickly ran over and began helping him lift the wood off the opening.

Feeling something against her feet, Katara looked down and gasped as she realized that the water was already around her ankles. She tried to climb higher but there was no room. She glanced up nervously. _Please let them hurry!_

The seconds turned into minutes as the crew worked on. Soon the water was up to Katara's chest. "Zuko!" she called, panic apparent in her voice, "The water's almost over my head!"

"Hold on!" Zuko threw himself into the task as hard as he could.

Finally a board broke free, leaving a hole just large enough for Katara to fit through.

"Grab my hand!" Prince Zuko yelled.

Katara reached out and grabbed his hand tightly. He grabbed her other arm and started to pull her up. Suddenly she was jerked back. Zuko didn't let go but he stopped pulling. "What's wrong!"

"My dress! It's hung!"

Prince Zuko cursed under his breath. "Hold tight! I'm going to try to pull it loose!"

Katara squeezed his hands as hard as she could. Zuko took a deep breath, then pulled with all his might. At first nothing happened but then, with a loud rip, Katara suddenly shot forward, landing on Zuko. They clambered up quickly.

"Thanks." Katara sighed, her legs shaking.

"Come on. We've got to-"

But whatever they had to do Katara never got to find out. Suddenly, a giant wave crashed across the deck. They could see instantly that there was no hope that the ship would survive a wave like that. Grabbing each other, they held on tight as the ship was smashed into pieces and they were thrown into the churning black waters of the ocean.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Katara slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a mass of fuzzy, spinning blobs. She blinked as her head began to clear and the blobs started to resemble objects. She sat up, holding her head, and looked around. She was sitting on the ground at the edge of a thick forest. Above her the sky was black and thunder rolled and waves were pounding the shore at her feet.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, jumping up in alarm.

"Katara!" An answering shout rang out from the forest. Prince Zuko came running out of the forest.

"What happened?" Katara asked, glancing at the clouds as they rolled by.

"I'm not sure. We must have been washed up on shore. The last thing I remember is hanging onto a piece of the mast in the ocean."

"This is the worst storm I've ever seen. I wonder when it's going to end."

"I don't know. I looked for the others but apparently we're the only ones here. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." His dropped his gaze until he was staring at the ground.

"I'm tougher than that." Katara said softly, lifting his chin until he was looking at her again. Prince Zuko smiled. _How could I have ever thought of her as an enemy?_

"So what do we do now?" asked Katara. She looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else here, or anything else for that matter. Just a bunch of trees."

"I found a cave a little ways from here. It won't be very warm but it will give us shelter from this storm. Let's stay there for the night and tomorrow we can figure out what to do next."

"Sounds good to me." Katara hadn't realized till then just how tired she was.

Prince Zuko took her hand, turned, and led her into the forest towards the cave. Soon they reached a large cliff and Katara spotted the small cave at its base. They went inside and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. After awhile Katara got up and headed for the cave's entrance.

"I better get some fire wood while it's still light. You can light it when I get back."

"Ok. Don't go to far though. I don't know who or what might be hiding on this island."

"I won't" Katara smiled to herself. _Uncle Iroh was right. Zuko is really a good person once he lowers his defenses. _

Later that night they sat in front of a blazing fire that filled the cave with warmth and cast flickering shadows on the walls. Katara rested her head against Zuko's shoulder. It gave her comfort. When he was there she felt like nothing bad could ever happen. _But something bad will happen if the Avatar succeeds in stopping the fire nation._ A small voice in her head said. _You will never get to see Prince Zuko again._

"Zuko?" Katara asked softly.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her as she rested against him.

"What will we do if…..if Aang," Katara stopped herself. _He's not Aang anymore. He's the Avatar. The enemy. _"If the Avatar," she corrected herself, "discovers our secret?"

Zuko was silent for a minute. "You know," he said slowly, "I've been thinking about that. I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to but," he trailed off, choosing his words carefully, "I think…..I think we should join forces. We could work together to capture the Avatar and help the fire nation win the war. I mean, we wouldn't kill him. I would spare his life for your sake. He would merely be my, our, prisoner. Who knows? After the comment comes and the fire nation gains complete control then we may be able to let him go. He can't do any damage after that."

Katara said nothing. Everything Zuko had just said was spinning around in her head. _Catch, prisoner, control._ Could this really be the answer? Something didn't feel right. Something in her conscious was saying this was not a good idea. Images of her, Sokka, and Aang flashed through her head. But they were quickly replaced by pictures of Zuko and memories of their first kiss. Thinking about spending the rest of her life with him filled Katara with a kind of joy she had never felt before and the thought of helping him to triumph woke the tiny part of us that wonders what it would be like to be on the other side, to fight for the bad guys.

Finally Katara looked up at him. "I think you're right." She said softly. Her voice got louder as she began to feel more certain that she was making the right decision. "Yes. You _are_ right! I will help you and the fire nation to defeat the Avatar. Then peace can be restored to the world, the way it was meant to be. As long as we do not kill the Avatar. That would seem to….drastic."

Prince Zuko smiled happiness apparent in his face. "I'm glad you will help me. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. "Close your eyes." He said. Katara did. He placed something in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Ok. Open them."

Katara opened her eyes slowly and gasped in shock. "My mother's necklace!" she said breathlessly. "I thought I'd never see it again!" Tears formed in her eyes and she rapped her arms around Zuko in a tight hug.

"I had forgotten about it until last night when I saw it on my dresser. I'm sorry that I didn't give it back to you before. I hope you will give me the chance to give you more gifts than that when this is all over and we don't have to keep this a secret. I love you Katara."

"I love you too." She whispered and closed her eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"You did it Aang!" Sokka jumped up, shouting in excitement.

"Well done my young friend." The old man said as he picked himself up off the ground. "You have learned all of the bending skills. And you have beaten all of our finest benders. Including me and that is quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself." He smiled and watched as Sokka dance around Aang.

Aang had been training for several weeks now and had finally learned all four bending skills. It had been most hard on him to try and learn fire but he had finally figured it out and while he was far from being a master, the village people felt that he was ready to take on the fire nation. There was nothing more they could teach him and he had beaten their best benders in every fight.

"There is one more thing you must remember, however." The old man, whose name was Ojhon and was the wisest of all the village elders and also an earth bender, said quietly. He walked over and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "No matter what happens, follow your heart. It will be your greatest weapon against the fire nation, for their hearts are cold and speak so softly they cannot hear them. Best of luck my young friend."

"Thank you Ojhon. For everything." Aang dropped his head in a gesture of thanks that was customary to these people. Ojhon smiled, then turned and quietly walked away. They had decided to make Aang's departure as soon as possible and with as few people knowing as possible. With fire nation soldiers occasionally marching past the village, they didn't want to take a chance on them finding out where he was or that he now knew bending.

"Come on Sokka." Aang climbed onto Aang's back with Sokka right behind him.

"This is it Aang." Sokka said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's show those fire nation creeps what their up against. Yip yip!"

Appa took off and they flew purposely in the direction of the fire nation. It was almost the end of the summer and it was time for the battle of the century to unfold. Aang only hoped that he had what it would take to save the world.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Katara awoke the next morning to find the cave empty. "Zuko?" she called sleepily. There was no answer. Katara walked over to the cave's entrance and peered nervously into the dense forest beyond. _Where could he have gone?_ She wondered uneasily.

As if he had read her mind, Prince Zuko appeared in front of her. "Good morning." He said, smiling at her. "I have great news. I thought I saw smoke this morning so I went to investigate and sure enough I found Uncle Iroh and the crew sitting on the far side of the island. Uncle Iroh had decided to build a fire so he could fix something to eat..." Prince Zuko laughed. "Typical Iroh. I told him that I would come get you and then we would join them."

Katara sighed in relief. "Good. I was afraid I would have to fix breakfast and believe me you _don't_ want to taste my cooking." Prince Zuko laughed and they turned and headed off in the direction of the crew's camp.

"Surely it can't be that bad." Zuko said, punching her playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh it is. Sokka used to say…." She trailed off suddenly and the smile faded as anger filled her eyes. "But Sokka's not important anymore. He doesn't understand that he's fighting for the wrong side and he never will."

Zuko glanced at her. He did not like the Avatar or his helper but he felt a twinge of guilt at turning Katara against her own brother. He knew what it felt like to have your own people turn against you. He started to say something but bit it back. _Stop it Zuko! You're going soft!_

Soon they could see the crew sitting around the fire and Uncle Iroh in the middle, chomping on a large piece of meat from some animal the crew had caught. Zuko started to step out into the clearing but Katara hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning back to look at her.

"Don't you think this will look a little strange, me just waltzing in there with you? I mean, I _am _supposed to be your prisoner after all."

Prince Zuko glanced at the crew then held his head up in determination. "Let them think what they want. I'm sick of having to keep this a secret and they will find out sooner or later when they realize you're on our side now."

Katara still looked worried but she shrugged and followed him into the clearing.

What the two did not know was that Uncle Iroh, after witnessing their kissing scene on the ship's deck, had promptly let the cat out of the bag the next day and he and the guards had had a wonderful time betting on how long this pairing would last and having long and meaningful conversations about love.

A few of the guards glanced at the two teens as they walked into the clearing and sat down by the fire but no one said a word.

"I see you survived the storm." Uncle Iroh said between bites of food.

"Yes." Prince Zuko stared pointedly at the tasty looking meat in Uncle Iroh's hand.

"Did you have a good time?" Uncle Iroh asked pleasantly, juice running down his chin.

"Oh of course." Prince Zuko said sarcastically. "Though it would have been much better if we'd had some _food_."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you hungry?" Uncle Iroh asked pleasantly. "Well I would invite you to eat something but it…er…seems we've eaten everything." He tried to look innocent as he said this.

"What!" Prince Zuko smack himself in the head. "Oh well, that's just _great_! Now what are we suppose to eat!"

"Well the way I see it we should be sailing out of her by this afternoon so I suppose you could eat then."

Zuko sighed, not sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question, "And how do you propose we get off this island?"

"Well you know that's the funny thing isn't it?" Iroh tried again, and failed, to look innocent.

"Uncle…"

"You see we have had the good fortune to run into some of our old..um…_friends_ who have been kind enough to offer us a ride, seeing as they are heading for the fire nation this afternoon and should reach there in four days time."

"Uncle…."

"Now isn't that just good fortune? I think it that is just-"

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko shouted. "_Who_? Who did you meet? Who are we sailing with?"

His Uncle grinned sheepishly at him. "Well, Commander Zhao."

"What!" Zuko jumped up in fury but just at that minute Commander Zhao and his men appeared in the clearing.

"Well, well." Commander Zhao leered at him. "It seems you're having a bit of trouble, eh Prince Zuko?"

"Commander Zhao." Zuko said coldly. "What an _honor_ to meet again."

"Indeed. We are leaving this afternoon so you and you're crew had better be ready or we will leave you behind. I letting you ride with us on one condition."

"Which is?" Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Once we get there we will have a rematch. I was not in top physical condition the last time we battled. It was merely a lucky break that you won."

"You never give up do you. What's in it for you?"

"Well besides the fact that it will be quite entertaining to watch you lose, I have a little wager for you. If you win, then I will revoke your exile and you will be allowed to stay in the fire nation. But if I win, you will be banished forever and must turn over the hunt for the Avatar to me."

"That's ridiculous!" Prince Zuko snapped angrily.

"Take it or leave it. I could care less if you starve to death or not. But my ship leaves at noon and if you want to survive then I suggest you be on it." He turned and walked away.

Prince Zuko paced around the fire as he thought out loud to himself. "Why would he do that? I might as well accept his offer; I can always lie and look for the Avatar anyway. Not that I will lose. But why would he do all this just to fight me again? It's not like the Commander."

"I would be careful if I were you Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh said as he stood up and brushed some crumbs off his shirt. "He mentioned none of this to me when I spoke with him earlier. I think he's up to something."

"Yes." Zuko nodded in agreement. "But it seems we have no choice so I suppose we'll just have to go along with him and keep our eyes open for any tricks he might be hiding."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! And I appreciate that you are honest enough to make suggestions about some things that could be changed. It's big help.

Chapter Seventeen

Katara looked out over the railing of the giant ship as it sliced through the dark ocean waters. On the horizon she could see a piece of land that was growing larger every minute. The fire nation. They had been sailing for days and now, finally, they were about to reach their destination.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?"

Katara turned in surprise to see Commander Zhao standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed. _I don't know what it is but something's not right. He wouldn't give Zuko a ride just so he could have a rematch against him. Something is going on and I am _not_ going to let him get away with it._ She turned back around and stared straight ahead. "I suppose."

Commander Zhao laughed. "You're just as stubborn as he is, huh? Well I won't have to worry about that for long. You're going to meet the same pitiful end that he does." He smirked, then turned and walked away.

Katara glared out at the waters. "We'll see about that." she muttered.

A few hours later they were at the fire nation's border.

"All ashore!" shouted one of the crew. Everyone began grabbing their stuff and hurrying to get off the ship. Katara followed Zuko and Uncle Iroh. It had become common knowledge to the crew that she was on their side now so no one gave her a second glance. They were about to head for a nearby Inn when Commander Zhao stepped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Surely you are not thinking of backing out of our bargain Prince Zuko?"

"What? No!" Zuko glared at him. "Surely though you do not plan on fighting _now _though? We've barely even made it off the ship!"

"Of course not. That would not be very sportsman like. But it would only be fair if I asked you to stay at my palace. I am the ruler of the fire nation in case you've forgotten and it would be such an _honor _to have the great Prince Zuko stay at my home." He smirked at him.

Zuko eyed him closely. _What is he up to?_ But he couldn't think of any reasons why they shouldn't. It would only help them. They could spy on the Commander and find out what his plans were.

"Fine." He replied after a few moments. But my Uncle, Katara, and my guards must stay as well."

"Not the guards." Commander Zhao said firmly. "I wouldn't want to tempt you to cheat by sabotaging me while I sleep."

"And what if you decide to sabotage _me_? I'm sure you're palace is swarming with guards."

The Commander glared at him. "Two. You may bring two of your most trusted guards. No more, no less. The others must stay here."

"Five." Zuko said coldly.

"Three." Commander Zhao shot back.

"Fine." He turned and mentioned to three of the guards to follow him. "Come on."

The Commander smirked, then turned, and they followed him up the winding road to his palace.

Aang sat staring out over the water in silence. Sokka turned from where he was watching the fire to look at him

"Hey Aang. You've barely said a word all afternoon. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Aang sighed. "It's just…..it's time. Tomorrow afternoon we'll be at the fire nation's borders and….then I'll have to fight." He was a silent for a moment, then turned to look at Sokka. "What if I can't Sokka? What if I can't beat them? What if I can't save the world, or even Katara?" Worry filled his eyes.

Sokka walked over and sat down beside him. "You know when my father left to fight the fire nation he told me that I had to be the man of the village now. I had to watch out for my sister and our people and make sure no harm came to them. And you know something? I was scared to death. I thought of all the things that could go wrong. I wanted to be a warrior but not by myself! I didn't think I'd actually have to do any fighting until many years from now. And that would be with my dad. But what choice did I have? I couldn't say no. So I did my best. And it turned out ok. I mean here I am, a better fighter than I thought I could be, and I'm helping the Avatar. And tomorrow we go into battle to beat the fire nation once and for all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we can't always choose our destiny's. Things happen that we didn't plan for. But I believe that the good will always triumph. And especially when we're fighting to save the one's we love then we can find strength we never knew we had."

Aang turned this over in his mind. He thought of Katara and of his old teachers. He thought of all the people out there who would perish if the fire nation was to win. And suddenly he was filled a kind of courage he never knew he had. This wasn't just a battle. He was fighting to bring justice back to the world. And that's what he was going to do.

"Thanks Sokka." He said quietly. They sat there for awhile, each lost in his own thoughts about the coming day.

"Come on, Avatar or not, you still need your rest." Sokka said, standing up. Aang nodded and they lay down on their make shift beds. Soon a peaceful silence settling over the forest and they were both sound asleep.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Ok guys, are you ready for this? Everything this story has been building up to is about to explode in an action packed conclusion. I hope these next chapters knock your socks off!

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning Katara awoke to see the early morning sunshine filtering through her bedroom window. Her room was two floors above the others. Commander Zhao had offered her a room on the same floor but Katara had turned it down, saying she would have more privacy up here. However, her real motives were to spy on the Commander. His room was only one floor down and Katara knew he was up to something. If only she could find out what.

She got out of bed and glanced in the mirror hanging above her bed. Her solemn face stared back at her and she couldn't help laughing at how serious she looked. The laughter died away quickly, however, as she heard angry voices drifting up through the floor. Curious, Katara moved silently out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the landing to the next floor, she crept quietly along the hall until she was standing behind a half opened door. Commander Zhao's voice could be heard on the other side and he was arguing with someone, presumably one of the guards.

"How _dare_ you try to give me orders! I am your superior and don't you forget it! The boy stays here until the Avatar arrives. We need him to help us win this war."

Katara's heart began to race when she heard the word _Avatar_. _Aang's coming here?_ Her eyes widened in surprise. _How does Commander Zhao know this?_

"But, Commander Zhao, I don't understand! I thought that Prince Zuko was the enemy! You shouldn't invite your enemies to stay at your house!"

"You fool! How many times must we go through this! When the Avatar arrives I will need reinforcements to help me fight him. He doesn't know of my powers so he won't be prepared for that but I still need someone to serve as a distraction. And who better than that pompous Prince? He's so obsessed with capturing the Avatar he won't even realize that I'm using him until it's too late. He can do all the work for me, then once he's captured the Avatar I can kill them both and I will rule this land! Soon I can rule the world and all the tribes!"

Katara gasped. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one had heard her. _He's evil! He doesn't want the fire nation to win! He wants all the power for himself. And he's going to kill Zuko!_

"I have to warn him." She whispered to herself, and crept silently past Commander Zhao's room towards the next floor. She was so intent on getting to Zuko that she never heard the Commander as he stepped out of the room.

Commander Zhao was startled to see the young girl heading quickly away from outside his room. It didn't take him to figure out why she was in such a hurry, however.

"Guard!"

"Yes sir!" The guard appeared in the doorway.

"You idiot! You left the door open for the whole world to hear our plans! Now that young water bending pest has over heard and no doubt is off to tell her precious Zuko." He glared at where Katara had been standing a moment earlier. "No matter. Two can play this game." He turned to face the guard. "Go and stall here. Tell whatever you like, just don't let her get to Prince Zuko's room until I've had a chance to talk with him."

"Yes sir. Very good Sir."

"Oh shut up and get going!"

"Right!" With that the guards spun around, ran into the door, and then walked off in a bit of a daze.

At that moment Prince Zuko was staring out his window at the grounds below. Something just didn't feel right. He tried to shake his uneasiness off by thinking about capturing the Avatar instead.

"He should be here soon." Zuko grinned, already imaging how great this capture was going to be. "It's the end of the summer. He'll be here to get Katara back. Try I should say. And to try to defeat the big bad fire nation before the comet strikes." He laughed. "I wonder what he'll say when he sees his best friend has turned against him."

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Prince Zuko? Are you there?" Commander Zhao's voice came through the door.

Zuko stiffed but stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and eyed the Commander coldly. "Can I help you with something?"

"May I come in? I have urgent business to discuss with you."

Zuko sighed. "If you must." He turned to let the Commander enter.

"Prince Zuko I will be honest with you. I don't like you."

"Well that's a shock." Zuko snapped sarcastically.

Commander Zhao glared at him. "As I was _saying_, I don't like you. At all. However, your father and I were close friends before his tragic…..accident. He had one last dieing wish, however. That is why I have brought you here. He said to make sure that you were restored to your rightful place as ruler of the fire nation."

Zuko gaped at him. "You're out of your mind aren't you? You _banned _me from the fire nation! How does _that_ help make me ruler!"

Commander Zhao shrugged. "I didn't say I planned to honor your father's wish."

Zuko felt the anger rising inside him. "Why you-"

"Let me finish before you fly off the handle. I do feel some regret, however, since your father was such a close friend of mine. I cannot agree to make you ruler. You're much too young. And I just don't like you. But I will accept you back into the fire nation and I will make you head general in my army. That should be fair enough."

Prince Zuko stared at him, speechless. "You-you can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately I am."

"I can't believe this! _You're _going to make _me _a general? _Head _general!" He couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. Maybe things were going his way after all. _Something's not right here._ A tiny voice inside his head said. _Oh I'm just being paranoid. This is the chance of the life time!_ He shrugged his worries off.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the crew, but I have word from some spies that the Avatar will arrive today. I need you to lead the attack against him."

"What! Today! I've waited all my life for this! I need to prepare! I must go prepare my men!" With that Prince Zuko rushed out of the room babbling incoherently. Commander Zhao watched him go, then a smirk crossed his face.

"I always knew his big head attitude would be his undoing." He turned swiftly and crossed to the door. He had important things to take care off wile Mr. Big Shot was off playing general.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Katara ducked suddenly behind a stone pillar as she saw Commander Zhao coming out of Prince Zuko's room. She had taken the long way around so as to avoid being seen by anyone. Apparently Commander Zhao also had something to discuss with Prince Zuko. Whatever it was she knew it couldn't be good. As soon as he was out of sight, Katara rushed into Zuko's room only to find it empty.

"Rats!" she muttered in frustration. "Where could he have gone?" She glanced out the window, then did a double take. Prince Zuko was standing on the grounds below with all of Commander Zhao's army around him. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she watched him directing men in mock fights against each other. _What's going on?_

A few minutes later Katara was crossing the sprawling lawn to where Zuko was watching the men with a hawk's eye. He turned to her as she came up behind him. He broke out into a grin.

"Katara! You won't believe this! The most amazing thing has happened! Commander Zhao has put _me_ in charge of the army! I'm head general!"

Katara gaped at him, speechless.

"It has something to do with a dieing request of my father. I'm not exactly how this all works out but I have even better news! I-" He stopped suddenly when he noticed Katara's expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, the grin slipping from his face.

"Can…can we talk in private? Just for a minute?"

"Sure." He glanced at her more closely. He could tell she was clearly worried about something. He turned back to the guards. "Keep practicing! I have some business to take care of but I will be back momentarily."

The guards didn't bother to reply. They weren't exactly sure what was going on but they had orders from Commander Zhao to follow Zuko's orders until the battle started. Then they were to pretend to follow orders but if he made a clumsy call then they were to act on their own. One thing had been made certain. Prince Zuko's full attention must be on the battle and turned away from the Commander.

Zuko turned and followed Katara to the edge of the forest, where they were well out of hearing range of the guards.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Zuko, you're in danger! Commander Zhao doesn't want you to be head general! He wants to kill you!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Zuko held up a hand. "What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

Katara took a deep breath. "I over heard Commander Zhao talking to one of the guards. He said that this is all a trap. He was saying some stuff I didn't understand about having powers and such but that's not the point. He wants you to capture the Avatar for him so he can kill you both and then rule the world!" Katara broke off as she realized how weird what she had just said sounded. _I should have said that differently._ She thought worriedly.

This was confirmed as a look of doubt crossed Zuko's face. "Katara…..are you sure? No offense but that seems a little far fetched. Look at all this!" He waved his hands at the guards who were warming up for the battle that would take place later. "Why would he go to so much trouble? I think maybe you're mistaken."

"No! Zuko! You cannot fight! Run! Let the Avatar get away! Just don't do what Commander Zhao wants you to! It's a trick!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Katara, are you going soft on me? You….you don't want me to capture the Avatar do you? You still have feelings for your friend!"

Katara gaped at him. "Wh-what? No! I don't want anything to happen to you! I …I don't care about the Avatar!" She tried to take his hand but he pulled away. "Zuko…"

"Katara if you're not on my side I…..I can't let you stay here. I'm head general now! Can't you be happy for me?"

"But it's a trick!" Tears began to run down her face. "Please believe me!"

Zuko turned his back to her, anger burning in his chest. _I knew it. No one could ever love me. It was all an act to try to keep me from capturing the Avatar._ "Just go. Before I change my mind and turn you over to the Commander. I actually cared about you Katara. But I was wrong. You're no better than your friends. You _are_ just a water bending wretch!" He walked away, leaving Katara staring after him in shock.

You are just a water bending wretch. The words resounded in her head and she felt anger and hurt fill her. "Fine." She whispered, her emotions spinning inside her in a confused whirlwind, "But you're going to regret that you ever crossed my path."

"Alright men! Take a break! You're going to need your rest so you'll be top condition when the Avatar gets here."

Katara heard Zuko's voice as she stormed off through the forest, heading as far away from the palace as she could get. She didn't see the single tear run down his face before he brushed it hurriedly away and turned to go back into the palace.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Katara stumbled blindly through the forest. She didn't even try to brush away the tears that fell down her cheeks. She just wanted to get as far away from Zuko and Commander Zhao as she could.

"How could he?" she asked herself between choking sobs, "How could he not believe me? All I wanted was to help him! Now what will I do?" She swiped at her face as her tears blinded her vision. Finally she gave in and collapsed beneath a tree, sobbing her heart out. "How could he do that?"

She cried until she couldn't cry any more. Then she sat and simply stared out through the forest at the trees and the river beyond. The cool breeze blew through her hair. She sighed and half-heartedly tried to straighten her hair out.

"I guess I should at least look half presentable if I'm going to find a place to stay. I wouldn't want to scare the people there." She tried to smile but failed. She stood up and brushed the leaves off of her dress and started walking towards the river. _If I follow it then I'm sure to find someone eventually._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize how long she had been walking until darkness began to settle over the forest. Glancing around nervously, she quickened her pace. _I must find shelter soon. Who knows what kind of animals live in these woods? _She gulped and sped up even more. Suddenly the trees parted and she found herself in a clearing. She stopped as she saw a fire and realized that someone was here.

"Katara!"

Katara spun around and gasped in surprise as she saw Sokka and Aang sitting by the fire.

"Katara! Wh-what are you doing here!" Aang was looking at her with a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Aang!" Katara's emotions were spinning inside her so fast she didn't know what to think. _This is supposed to be my enemy! Aang? My enemy?_ She felt like she was coming out of a long and confusing dream. As she saw Aang's face her mind was suddenly filled with memories of every thing that had happened and why they were fighting the fire nation. She glanced at Sokka and remembered with a jolt how the fire nation had killed her mother and taken her father to war with the rest of the men from the tribe. She gasped. _How could I ever have been so blind as to forget? _Tears slipped down her face as shame filled her. _What have I done?_

"Katara!" Aang jumped up, recovering slightly from his shock, "I can't believe it's you! Are you ok? What happened? How did you get here?"

Glancing at him, Katara felt a sense of determination fill her that pushed the shame away. _I may have made a mistake once, but it will _not _happen again. We will win this war, only this time, I'll be fighting for the _right _side. I will avenge my mother and everything that has happened to me these last weeks. They will pay!_

"Aang!" She grabbed him in a hug, laughing and crying at the same time, "It's so good to see you! I was afraid I wouldn't see you again!"

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you Katara!" Aang hugged her as hard as he could, he was so filled with joy he thought he would never let go.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Sokka said bitterly.

"Oh Sokka." Katara laughed and let go of Aang. "I'm glad to see you too." She grabbed him suddenly in a hug.

"Agh!" Sokka tried to push her off, but he was laughing at the same time, "Girls are always so emotional! Honestly!"

Finally they let go of each other and sat down around the fire to talk.

"So what happened Katara?" Aang asked after a few minutes. "How did you escape?"

Katara was silent for a while, turning it all over in her head. _I can't tell them what really happened. _"I don't really remember." She said finally. "I….I was kept mostly below deck. The only time I really saw anyone was when they brought me food or when we stopped for the night. Most nights though they just left me on the ship. But then today we reached the fire nation and Zuko…_Prince_ Zuko," she corrected herself quickly, "Was talking to Commander Zhao and they forgot to lock the door to my room back. So…I escaped and ended up here."

"Wow." Aang stared at her. "Well, they'll be sorry they ever messed with us! We attack tomorrow! You can stay here if you want though Katara. You probably need to rest."

"No!" Katara raised her head determinedly. "I want to fight. I want to make them pay for everything." It was the first thing she had said in a while that wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure? I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sokka looked worriedly at his sister.

"I'm sure." Katara said. She stood up. "I think we should go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Ok." said Aang. "You can sleep here." He spread out their extra blankets on the ground to make a temporary sleeping bag.

They put out the fire then lay down for the night. They lay in silence for a while, staring at the sky and turning everything that had happened over in their minds.

"Good night Katara." Aang said finally.

"Good night Aang. Good night Sokka."

"Zzzzzzz."

Katara laughed. "Well I guess _he _won't have any trouble sleeping tonight."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Ok guys, the sense of time got kinda warped over these last few chapter. This is supposed to be the morning of the battle. And just to put your minds at ease, I already have the entire battle typed out and I am so proud, I think it is amazing if I do say so myself lol. Yeah, well to make a long story short, still having computer problems and my disk is giving me problems and it wont let me post the next chapters up. Give me a few days though and I promise you won't be disappointed!

Chapter Twenty One

The next morning dawned to reveal storm clouds racing across the sky and the wind whipping through the trees. Katara awoke with a start. She glanced around to see that Sokka was already awake. He was testing his weapon and shining his armor.

"You're up early." She commented, rolling over and yawning.

"We've got to be prepared." Sokka said solemnly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here today? You don't have to fight."

"I'm sure." Katara said firmly. She stood up as Aang yawned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He muttered as he crawled out of his sleeping bag.

"Morning." Sokka and Katara answered at the same time.

They rebuilt the fire and soon they were cooking fish over the blazing hot flames. They ate their breakfast in silence, tension and a sense of determination settling over the camp. They finished eating and continued to sit without speaking.

Finally Aang stood up. "They'll be waiting for us." He said as he glanced out over the water. "Let's hit them with everything we've got."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang climbed onto Appa's back and held on as he took off. He flew them a short distance until they had spanned the river and were on the other side. He landed by the bank and they slid off.

"Sorry buddy, you have to stay here. We'd be spotted and shot down if you flew us all the way into the fire nation." Aang patted Appa's head. Appa grunted and licked Aang's face. Aang gave him a half smile then turned to face Katara and Sokka.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way on foot. It shouldn't be long now. Let's go over the plan. They'll probably have lots of foot soldiers and fire benders. Since we'll be near the water, Katara can take on the fire benders with her water bending. Sokka can take the regular foot soldiers. I'll take the Commander and Prince Zuko. Hopefully my new skills will be enough." He glanced worriedly in the direction of the fire nation.

"New skills?" Katara looked at him in confusion, "You mean…you've learned all the bending skills."

"They're not as good as they could be but I think I'm ready. We don't really have a choice."

Katara grinned. "That's wonderful! You truly are the Avatar now." She looked him over, realizing just how much he had changed. "You're ready Aang. I can feel it."

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Ok you two. Are you going to stand there and chat all day or are we going to kick some fire nation butt?" Sokka headed off in through the forest. Katara and Aang glanced at each other then grinned and turned to follow him through the woods.

Prince Zuko woke up early to mixed feelings of sadness and anger. He still couldn't believe he had been set up by that little water bending peasant. _I should have known it. I let myself go soft! It won't happen again though. I'll make sure of it._

He got out of bed and dressed hurriedly. Already he could he the guards preparing for the battle ahead of them. As he inspected his armor he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at the thought of fighting. "Finally I can win my honor back. After all these years it's finally time for me to capture the Avatar once and for all."

He turned and walked down the stairs to the main entrance hall. The guards were already assembled there but to his surprise Commander Zhao was no where to be seen. _That's strange._

"You!" Zuko approached a nearby guard and motioned him over. The guard crossed quickly to stand beside Prince Zuko.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is Commander Zhao? Surely he isn't still asleep."

For a split second a strange look crossed the guards face but he quickly recovered and pointed to the front doors. "He said he wanted to wait in hiding until the Avatar arrives. In case he has any tricks up his sleeve, so the Commander can be prepared."

"Oh. Good plan. Thank you." Prince Zuko turned and headed for the front doors. Soon it would be time. He hurled a fireball suddenly across the room. It left a black scorch mark on the wall. He smiled. "I'm ready."

Katara stopped to catch her breath and looked out from behind the thick cluster of trees. "There it is." She whispered to Aang and Sokka. "Commander Zhao's palace."

"Katara…"

She turned to see Aang looking at her very strangely.

"What is it Aang?" she asked in concern.

"I just wanted you to know….you know…in case anything happens….you're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you."

"Oh come on. Don't get all soft on me." But she couldn't help but smile. "You've been my best friend too Aang."

They turned and were about to cross out of the trees into view when suddenly there was a loud crack behind them. They spun around. Sokka pulled out his weapon.

"Ojhon!" Aang cried in surprise.

"Who?" Katara asked in confusion.

"This is one of the men who taught me bending! What are doing here?"

"Did you think I would let you fight the fire nation by yourself?"

"But, I can't let you fight with us! You could be hurt or even killed."

"Oh come now. You don't think I would fight alone do you?" Ojhon smiled and turned around. Suddenly the forest was filled with soldiers. They were all the soldiers and benders from the North Pole. There was at least a hundred people.

Aang smiled. "Thanks."

"You can thank us after you beat the fire nation. Come on."

Aang turned and they walked purposely down the hill towards the palace.

"Prince Zuko!" A guard ran in through the front doors.

"What is it?" Zuko turned to face the guard.

"I have a message from Commander Zhao. The Avatar is coming and he has many soldiers with him. He has sent word to take your men to meet them. They are to wait there until you give the word to fight."

Prince Zuko nodded. "Then it has begun. Come on men!" He placed his helmet on his head and led the soldiers through the doors.

Aang glanced at the palace as they crossed down the hill. "They're waiting for us." He said as the fire nation soldiers assembled in rows below them. "There's Prince Zuko. But where is Commander Zhao?" He looked around worriedly. "Everyone keep their eyes open. It could be a trick."

Soon the two groups met with only yards separating them. They stopped and faced each other.

"Prince Zuko." Aang said.

"Avatar." Zuko said evenly.

"Where is your Commander?" Aang asked, staring Zuko directly in the eye.

"That's for you to find out. This is your last chance Avatar. Surrender now and I will let your friends go free." He glanced at Katara without meaning too. Their eyes met, both full of hurt and fury. Then he broke his gaze and turned his attention back to Aang.

"Never." Said Aang, raising his arms.

"Then I will take you by force."

For a split second everything was deathly quite. Then shouts rang out across the clearing.

"Attack!" Zuko screamed.

"Go!" Aang yelled.

Wild shouts and burst of light filled the air as the two groups clashed in a whirlwind of violence.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

"Aaahh!" Sokka screamed a battle cry and took out the nearest soldier. He dodged as a fire ball came flying his way. Katara knocked the fire bender unconscious with a water whip to his head.

"Katara! Up there!"

Katara knocked another guard into the water and glanced where Sokka was pointing. A group of fire benders were racing towards the group. No one was stopping them, everyone else was fighting else where. Katara turned and ran towards them. Before long they noticed her and fire began raining down around her. She dived behind a group of rocks and hurled a large wave of water at them from behind it. It fell short of the nearest guard. _I'm to far away from the water!_ She realized with a jolt. _What am I going to do!_ She couldn't turn back, she was sure to be hit. Soon they would be upon her. _I can't lose the battle like this!_

"Here! Take this!"

Katara looked up in surprise to find Ojhon standing in front of her with two of his soldiers. He was handing her a weapon. It looked a bit like Sokka's only it was heavier and Katara suspected it was stronger. She nodded her thanks to Ojhon. He held up three fingers and pointed to the approaching fire benders. She nodded again. He put one finger down. Two, One. Katara hurled herself out from behind the rocks. Ojhon and his men were right behind her. They charged the group of fire benders. A fire ball whizzed past Katara's head and she could smell the stench of burnt hair. She ignored it and raised her weapon against the nearest guard. She dropped to the ground as he fired at her and she quickly knocked him off his feet. He rose up but she brought her weapon down on his head, knocking him out cold.

A cry rang out and Katara spun to see one of Ojhon's men drop to the ground. A stream of blood trickled down his face and a grinning guard stood above him holding a sword that was stained red. Katara felt blind fury erupt inside her and, screaming, she threw herself at the guard, hitting him with everything she had. She realized suddenly that they were closer to the water. Just close enough. She swept her hands in a slashing motion and a giant wave swept the guard into the river in a whirlwind of screaming.

Aang hurled a rock at the guard that was shooting at him and scanned the land. There was still no sign of Commander Zhao. Aang felt uneasy at this but there was no time to stop and think about it. He had spotted Prince Zuko who had just taken out three of Ojhon's men and he knew what he had to do.

"Sokka! Cover for me here!"

Sokka dealt two guards a vicious blow to the head which sent them sailing into the river. "Ok!" he panted.

Aang turned, raised his arms, and flew through the air. He landed in front of Prince Zuko and raised his arms in a fighter's stance.

Zuko smirked at him and raised his hands. "So. I shall finally win my honor back. Are you ready to lose Avatar?"

"After you."

Aang suddenly hurled a rock at Prince Zuko. He dodged, rolled, and kicked out, sending a flame shooting at Aang's foot. Aang shot into the air and flipped over, landing on his feet. He hurled a gust of air at Prince Zuko. Zuko was knocked backwards but regained his balance and shot three fireballs at Aang's head. He blocked two but the third clipped his arm as it went past. Aang cried out and then smiled grimly. _Time to fight fire with fire._ It was not one of his strongest skills but Aang had learned the basics of fire bending and he knew he was ready to take on Prince Zuko. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

With a cry Aang hurled a fireball at Zuko's head. Zuko's mouth dropped in surprise. It hadn't occurred to him that the Avatar would know fire bending. _Of course he would you idiot!_ He thought as he dodged and sent a blast back in retaliation. _He's the Avatar!_ Suddenly another fire ball shot out of nowhere and brushed his leg. Zuko stumbled, pain searing through his foot.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed and gave a shout of triumph as his next blast hit the Avatar's arm full on.

Aang cried out and quickly put out the flames with a blast of water from the river. The pain was almost unbearable, however. His skin was red and raw and his sleeve hung in taters. _I will not give up!_ He thought, and gritted his teeth in pure determination. _The world is counting on me!_ With his good arm he hurled the nearest rock at Prince Zuko and it hit him in the head. He picked himself up from the ground, a trickle of blood running from his slashed eyebrow. Aang tried to raise his injured arm but had to drop it as another stab of pain ran through it. _I will not lose._

Katara didn't know how long she'd been fighting. Everything seemed to be a whirlwind of anger. She and Ojhon were the only two left. Both soldiers that had been fighting with them had been killed. Katara had taken out more soldiers than she could count but she didn't care. She would make them pay, for everything, for everyone they had ever hurt. The last soldier went flying into the river with a cry. The group they had ambushed was gone. They had all been defeated. Katara was breathing heavily. She started to run towards the closest group of soldiers but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was about to attack when she realized it was Ojhon.

"Well done my young friend. You truly have the heart of a fighter. However, I would have you remember, though cruel they may be, the fire nation are people too. We fight because they attack first, but to take out rage on them simply because they are fire benders is to become like them." He spoke softly then turned and headed away to join Sokka who was rapidly being outnumbered by soldiers.

Katara stood, staring after him in surprise. Then she looked out over the river where the bodies of fire nation soldiers floated down the river and were lost around the bend. She felt the anger seep out of her as she realized that Ojhon was right. Fire nation or not, they were people too. She sighed. _I just want this to be over. _She turned and ran to help Ojhon and Sokka fight the soldiers.

Aang felt his vision grow blurry and he blinked rapidly to clear it. He ducked, barely missing another fireball. He had been hit twice since his arm and he felt his strength leaving him. He hurled a fire ball at Prince Zuko but his aim was off and it sailed by. He heard Prince Zuko laughing. "Not so tough anymore are you Avatar?"

_Why did you do this to me? _Aang thought in desperation, as he dodged yet again and hit Zuko with a blast of air that knocked him off his feet, _Avatar Roku, why did you leave? I'm just a kid! I can't save the world! Didn't you want to help your people? Why did you disappear? Why?_

'Aang.'

"What?" Aang spun around in surprise. Suddenly everything was black. He could no longer hear the cries of fighting soldiers or Prince Zuko's haunting laughter. He looked down and realized that his entire body had become transparent. "The spirit world!" He gasped in shock. He had been here once before yet he couldn't believe this. Why would he come here in the middle of the most important battle ever?

'Aang.' The voice came again. It was low and echoed inside Aang's head. Yet at the same time it was soothing and flowed like the river.

"Who's there?" Aang asked uncertainly.

'You have done well my friend.'

Aang gasped in surprise as a figure appeared before him. "A-avatar Roku!"

'Yes. It has been many months since I spoke to you last and look how much you have changed. You are truly the Avatar now. You are fulfilling the prophecies. You will truly save the world.'

"But… I'm losing! I'm losing the fight."

'Things are not always as they appear. Sometimes the worst things can turn out to be the best. Be brave and do not lose hope and all will turn out right.'

"But…" Aang hesitated. _If I don't ask now I may never find out, _he told himself and looked up at Avatar Roku in confusion. "Why did you leave? A hundred years ago? Why didn't you save your people?"

Avatar Roku smiled gently at him. 'A hundred years. Yes, it is true. I disappeared. When the world needed me most, I vanished with out a trace. But you see, I knew something that no one else did. There is a great evil coming. Before this day is over, before this battle is over, you will see it appear. Once it comes it will be unstoppable. No one can defeat it, not even the Avatar.'

"Then…this has all been for nothing." Aang said quietly.

'No. No it has not. A hundred years ago, I had a vision of this coming evil. I realized what was going to happen but no one believed me. There is only one way to stop this evil. There is a force, a powerful force. This force, this power, can stop the evil but no mortal can possess it. I realized this. There was only one way to save the world. An immortal had to harness this power and when the time was right, turn it over to the new Avatar, to destroy the evil forever.'

"So you killed yourself." Aang said quietly.

'Yes.'

"But why didn't you stay? You could have told the people what was going to happen and waited until you died a natural death to harness this...this _power_."

'I wished I could have. But it would take a hundred years to harness it to use against the evil one. And by the time I realized it, it was almost too late. I realized just in time and I have spent the last hundred years preparing for this day. Your friend Katara's faith in the return of the Avatar was what led her to you in the iceberg. There are things that have happened these last few months that she has kept hidden from you. But because of this, you will find an unlikely ally just when you think all is lost.'

His image started to fade and Aang began to hear the cries of the battle returning.

"Wait!" Aang cried, panic over taking him, "Don't leave me! I don't understand! What is this power? What do you want me to do?"

'Just have faith, my young friend. Do not be afraid, it will all turn out in the end. No time has passed while you were talking to me. You will appear at the exact moment you left. Do not be afraid. I will be with you.'

With that he faded and Aang felt the world spinning. Then he opened his eyes and found himself back on the battle field. _Do not be afraid. I will be with you._ Aang felt a new sense of hope fill him. Whatever was to come, he was ready.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three 

Katara hesitated as Sokka hurled the last of the soldiers into the river.

"Well," he said panting, "That takes care of that group."

"Where should we go-" Katara's sentence was cut off as a hand suddenly grabbed her from behind and hurled her to the ground. "Sokka!" she cried out. A fire bender loomed above her, fire burning in his hands. She froze as he raised his hand to strike.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and he fell forward, unconscious. Katara rolled quickly to the side so he wouldn't land on her. She looked up to see Sokka standing there with his weapon raised. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

Katara turned to scan the grounds. The battle seemed to be going in their favor. Yet….

"Aang!" she cried suddenly. She could see Aang, far across the rocky landscape. He was fighting Prince Zuko and it looked like Zuko was winning. "Sokka! Aang's in trouble! We have to help him!"

Sokka turned and then motioned her to follow him. They started to race off in Aang's direction but suddenly a dark shape crossed over them. Katara glanced up and then grabbed Sokka, pulling him to the ground, as the Actu, the bird of death, swooped over head. Commander Zhao was sitting on its back. Katara gasped as she looked at him.

"Sokka….." she said in horror but he had already seen.

Commander Zhao no longer looked like the Commander they had known earlier. He was completely different. His eyes were bright, flaming red. His hands and feet flamed an intense burning orange as he flew. His hair was jet black and his teeth were barred in a snarl that revealed pointy fangs. Katara saw with a jolt that even his tongue had changed. It was split in half, like a snake's, and darted in and out of his mouth. His clothes hung in tatters from his body. She turned away. It was too terrible to look at. She had no doubt in her mind what he meant by "powers" now. She didn't know how he had done it but one thing was certain. He was pure evil.

Dark clouds raced across the sky, blocking out the sun. An eerie glow swept over the land casting horrible shadows across the ground.

"Come on! He's headed for Aang!" Sokka said pointing at the swooping bird. Katara realized he was right. They jumped up and tried to run towards Aang but something was wrong. The ground seemed to be slipping out from under their feet. Katara screamed as a giant rock erupted out of the earth in front of her. Sokka stumbled backwards to avoid it and the two landed on the ground in a heap. They scrambled back up but it was too late. With an earsplitting crash the ground around them exploded and they found themselves trapped in a prison of rock. Sokka tried to break the nearest one but his weapon simply shattered in his hands.

"Aang!" Katara called, tears running down her face. There was nothing more she could do but watch and hope that he made it through alright. _Come on Aang! Please make it. Please!_

Aang dropped to the ground and barely avoided a burst of fire. He was exhausted. He hurt everywhere and he could smell the stench of burnt skin. _I can't do this much longer. I can't._ He thought desperately. He hurled a wave of water at Prince Zuko but he ducked behind a rock and it splashed harmlessly around him. _I'm losing. _Aang realized in despair.

Another fire ball shot out and hit his already injured arm. He cried out as searing pain shot through his entire body. He felt his vision growing blurry as the pain over took him. He shook his head to clear it. He tried to send a blast of fire in retaliation but he was too weak. His arm dropped to his side and he collapsed on the ground. Fuzzy shapes swam around his head.

He lay there until someone flipped him roughly onto his back. He opened his eyes to see Prince Zuko leering at him. Zuko dug his foot into Aang's chest. "So this is what the mighty Avatar is made of. Not as tough as your friends hoped are you?" A flame appeared in his hand. "I was going to turn you over to Commander Zhao but I think I will kill you myself."

_This is it. _Aang thought wearily. _I have lost._

Zuko raised his hand. Aang closed his eyes and waited for the blast of burning fire to rain down on him. But Zuko never got a chance.

Suddenly the earth erupted around them. The ground shook and heaved, throwing Zuko to the ground. A horrible laugh filled the air. It was so loud the very trees shuddered around them. Prince Zuko covered his ears and tried to block the sound out but it reverberated inside his head.

"Foolish boy!" A voice boomed. It was terrible and sounded like a thousand storms raging at once. "You think that I, I the most powerful being ever, would give _you _the glory of killing the Avatar? No! I will kill him myself. Then there will be no one to stop me and I will rule the world!" The laughter started again.

Prince Zuko forced himself to look up and gasped in shock at what he saw. Commander Zhao, or at least what had once been Commander Zhao, flew through the black sky on the Actu. The sight of him made Zuko's blood run cold.

"C-commander! I don't understand" Zuko sputtered, "I-I thought you were on our side!"

The laughter grew even louder. "You're so conceited you never even realized you were playing right into my hands. Now the Avatar is too weak to fight and I have almost completed the spell. My great grandfather passed this spell down to skilled fire benders for generations. Even to your father. It would make the user all powerful, unstoppable! But they were all to coward to use it. They wanted to take over the world by fighting. Fools! But now, I have completed the ritual and in moments full power will be mine!"

"No!" Zuko screamed. He tried to stand but the earth gave another violent tremble and he was thrown back down.

"You know I must congratulate you Prince Zuko," Commander Zhao continued sarcastically, "You could have stopped me. Only a fire bender could stop the spell while it was in progress. But of course, you were to busy saving the day with your heroic general's act. And now it is too late. I am all powerful!"

Black clouds began to whirl into each other and form a spinning whirlpool above his head. Blinding lightning flashed across the sky.

"My father will stop you!" Zuko shouted over the howling winds, "He is the ruler! He won't let you get away with this!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your father is dead!"

Zuko stared at him in shock, "No," he whispered, "No! You're lying!"

"I assure you I am not. Your father didn't agree with my plans so I…._disposed_ of him. He was only hindering my progress."

"No!" Blind fury raged inside him as he felt hot tears slide down his face. "You traitor! You _murderer!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "You never cared about the fire nation! _Never!_ You just wanted glory for yourself! How could I have been so blind as to follow you! I hate you!"

The laughter came again, loud and mocking, "Poor Zuko. You didn't even realized that _I _sent the 'earth bending spy'. He actually worked for me. After all, if I didn't get you banished from the fire nation then you might have discovered my plans. But enough talk. I can feel my power growing. Once I kill the Avatar the spell will be complete and I will be ruler of the entire world!"

"Guess again."

The voice came from behind Zuko. He turned to see Aang standing on top of a boulder, holding something glowing in his hand. Zuko hadn't noticed the Avatar had gotten up.

Commander Zhao screamed in fury. "No! The arrow of Zhatuk! It cannot be!"

"It is." Aang said, his voice filled with anger. "You've done enough damage. It's time we brought an end to this." Aang wasn't sure how he had gotten the arrow. It was all a blur. The only thing he could remember was seeing Avatar Roku's face, but he knew this was what would stop the evil one. He could feel the power coursing through it as he stood there.

"I will not be defeated." Commander Zhao hissed and a lightning bolt suddenly struck the rock where Aang was standing. Aang caught his balance, only to be hit by another bolt. He dodged it but landed on his back. Before he could scramble up another bolt struck the ground at his feet. The earth shook, sending both Prince Zuko and Aang flying through the air. Zuko was hurled against a pile of rocks. He groaned as he felt his arm snap as it hit and he fell to the group in a heap. Aang managed to land on his feet but as he did, the arrow slipped and was blown away by a gust of wind.

"No!" Aang screamed and tried to catch it, but the Actu dived and knocked him back.

Commander Zhao screamed in victory. Suddenly he glanced up as a shadow crossed his path. Then he back to laugh.

"So Avatar. It seems your flying friend has come back to say his good byes to you. Even he realizes that the end is near."

Aang looked up to see Appa soaring towards him. "Oh Appa. There's nothing you can do." Aang whispered.

Suddenly there was a thud. Commander Zhao had flew off the Actu and landed only feet away from Aang. He floated inches above the ground. Fire and lightning raced across his hands. "Time to say good bye." He hissed at Aang and raised his hands.

Time seemed to stand still. Zuko gazed in shock and horror at what he had once thought to be an ally. He lowered his head in shame._ I have failed._ But then his gaze fell on something glowing. He realized with a jolt that it was the arrow of Zhatuk, lying only inches away. He glanced at it, then back at Commander Zhao who had raised his arms for the kill. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Aang!" Zuko screamed and, raising his good arm, he hurled the arrow with all his might.

Aang turned and was surprised when the arrow landed by his feet. For a split second he and Commander Zhao both stared at it. Then, like a flash, Aang grabbed it. Avatar Roku's words came back to him _You will find an unlikely ally just when you think all is lost. _

Aang pulled his arm back and stared straight into the Commander's red eyes. "It's time for you to pay for what you've done." He said quietly and hurled the arrow with all his might.

It struck the Commander straight through the heart. His mouth dropped and a horrible screamed filled the air. "Nooooo!" He fell to his knees as blood began to pour from the wound. "AHHHH!" He raised his hands as scorching hot pain seared through him. His skin began to bubble and boil and blood began to pour from his body. He screamed and screamed, writhing on the ground as his skin melted and his flesh peeled away to reveal bare bones. Finally, with one terrible screech his bleeding eyes rolled back in his head and his body exploded, showering the grass in crimson red.

Zuko watched and smiled grimly as the Commander took his last breath and was gone. _Maybe all it not lost. Oh Katara, you were right. You were right._ Then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.

To birdsofprey: I made a mistake ok but I don't appreciate you yelling at me for it.If you have something to say about my story then have the respect to say it nicely.

Chapter Twenty Four

Katara screamed in triumph as the Commander fell in defeat. Tears of joy ran down her face. The rocks that had imprisoned her and Sokka fell to the ground. Above her the black clouds rolled away to reveal a shining sun. The thunder died away. The giant Actu bird screeched in agony as the sunlight hit it and it fell to the ground, dead, and was washed away by the river.

"Aang!" Katara called, running to where he had fallen to the ground. "Aang!" She reached him and dropped to the ground beside him, grabbing his hand. "Aang, we did it! _You _did it! We've won!"

Aang opened his eyes. "Yeah." He said smiling. He was exhausted and he hurt everywhere but a rush of happiness filled him. He had done it. He had won.

"You saved the world Aang." Katara said quietly, smiling down at him. Suddenly she noticed his injuries and his hurt arm for the first time. "Aang! You're a mess! We've got to get you to the doctor! Sokka!" She turned and looked over her shoulder. Her brother rushed quickly over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Aang! You're alive!" He grinned at the sight of his young friend.

"Help me carry Aang up to the palace. We've got to get him to a doctor."

Sokka saw Aang's arm. "Wow. Does it hurt?" he asked, peering closer.

"Sokka!"

"Ok sorry!"

"It's ok guys. I can walk." Aang stood up and promptly fell over. Katara managed to catch him just before he hit the ground. "Ok maybe I can't." He said sheepishly. Just then Ojhon appeared beside.

"Congratulations young Avatar. Thanks to you, we can live in harmony again."

"I still have to sort out the rest of the fire nation though." Aang replied, "Hey, what happened to the other fire nation soldiers."

"The ones that were still alive have been taken as prisoners. My people are taking them to a secure location as we speak. They surrendered rather quickly after you defeated the Commander. As for the rest of the fire nation, we'll worry about them later. I believe that Prince Zuko is now in charge of the fire nation and perhaps he is willing to surrender his power. Only time will tell."

"Zuko!" Katara gasped. _I had completely forgotten about him!_ A rush of emotions overwhelmed her. She couldn't bring herself to be angry with him any more, even after what he had done. After all, he _had_ helped Aang in the end. Everything was so confusing. She looked around and felt an uneasiness feeling her when she didn't see him. Suddenly she realized that everyone was staring at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She turned slowly back around and looked at Aang. He was the only one that was not looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Something happened between you and Zuko didn't it?" He asked quietly, thinking back to Avatar Roku's words.

Katara looked at the ground and nodded slightly. Sokka's mouth dropped. Aang just smiled. "It's ok Katara. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have won in the end. He helped us when we needed him most."

Katara smiled gratefully at Aang and couldn't help laughing slightly at the site of Sokka's face.

"I am so confused!" Sokka sputtered finally. Everyone laughed.

Aang winced suddenly as another pain shot through his arm.

"There will by time for talking later." Said Ojhon firmly and he and Sokka lifted Aang from the ground, "Now we must get the Avatar to a doctor. By the way," He glanced over his shoulder at Katara as they started toward the palace, "I believe you will be grateful to know that your friend Prince Zuko is fine. He is being treated for a broken arm and will be released soon."

Katara sighed in relief.

One week later, Katara and Aang were walking across the grounds, talking about everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Katara said.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Aang grinned at her. His injuries had healed significantly and the only sign that he had been hurt at all was a jagged scar on his arm where he had been burnt.

"I was just so confused," Katara continued, "I still am. I thought….I thought Zuko liked me." She looked at the ground. "But I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not so sure about that." Aang said seriously, "I think he's just confused too. After all, it's not ever day you fall in love with your enemy. I think he does like you. Maybe even loves you."

"Yes I do." A quiet came from behind the two and they turned in surprise to see Prince Zuko standing behind them, one arm bandaged tightly. His eyes on the ground, he walked over to where Aang was standing. Then, to Katara's surprise, he dropped to his knees in front of Aang, his head bowed.

"I….was wrong." He said quietly and Katara could tell how hard it was for him to say this, "The fire nation has been wrong all along. I have pursued you for years, trying to capture you. I am glad that I failed or none of us would be here. I turn myself over to your mercy Avatar."

Aang looked at him for a minute. Here was his enemy, who had caused him so many problems in the past. He could kill him right there if he wished. But all he felt was compassion toward the older boy and a feeling that he might turn out to be a friend.

"I accept your apology." He held out his hand to Zuko. "You helped us win against the Commander. Thanks."

Zuko looked at him in surprise for a moment then slowly took Aang's hand. Aang pulled him to his feet and grinned. "Who knows? We might need your help some time in the future. You _are_ older than me after all."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Thank you Avatar….Aang." He glanced at Katara. She held his gaze but didn't smile. She still remembered the painful things he had last said to her. Aang glanced at Katara, back at Zuko, then back at Katara again. He cleared his throat.

"Um…I think I need to go….do something somewhere else." He turned and walked away quickly.

Zuko walked slowly over to Katara. He looked at the ground then back up at her. "Katara," he said slowly but it was as far as he got. As there eyes met, the feelings of loneliness and hurt and even longing that they hadn't known were there swelled to the surface and suddenly they found themselves embraced in a passionate kiss. Katara closed her eyes, remembering how good it felt to have his arms around her. They were completely lost in the moment.

Finally they broke apart. Zuko reached out and gently took Katara's hand. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked.

"Alright." Katara answered, still not smiling. They walked in silence across the grounds and into the forest. They walked until they reached a clearing where Zuko finally stopped.

"Katara, I'm not that good with words." He began hesitantly, "But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so _very_ sorry. I did the one thing I said I would never do. I hurt you." He began to talk faster, "You told me that Commander Zhao was evil and I didn't listen. I was just so sure that no one could ever truly like me I failed to see the truth and I turned away. I wish I could take it back. But all I can do is tell you how sorry I am. I will never doubt you again."

"And am I still a water bending wretch?" Katara asked coldly.

Zuko winced slightly. "I didn't mean that. I was angry, confused. I would never think of you that way. I'm sorry Katara." He looked up at her. "I missed you."

Katara felt her anger melt away and she smiled a real smile for the first time in many days. "I missed you too." She said quietly and they were lost again in another embrace that seemed to go on forever.

Epilogue

Two days later they were all gathered together outside. Katara had had the idea to go on a picnic and everyone had agreed eagerly. Now that they had finished eating, they sat in contented silence watching the sun set. Uncle Iroh glanced at his nephew and Katara and smiled slightly. _I suppose true love is the only thing that could get through to him._

Aang began talking to Ojhon, the new Commander, about their plans for the next day. After Commander Zhao's defeat, most of the fire nation had given up willingly, but there were still some fire nation rebels, ones who refused to come quietly, who had to be rounded up. Together, Aang and Commander Ojhon had found volunteers and were planning to leave the next morning to capture the rebels. Aang was eager to get started. It was time that he visited the tribes of the world and began to bring back a long needed peace between them.

Sokka sat munching on a chicken leg in complete bliss. He had been ecstatic to find out that one of the volunteers had been none other than Shiane, the young warrior girl that had helped him and Aang at the beginning of their journey. Now Sokka was also going along with her the next day and more than once Katara had spotted him and Shiane sneaking off into the forest at night, though Sokka didn't know this.

"Come on." Zuko tugged on Katara's hand and pulled her up. "I want to show you something."

Katara followed him through the woods until they emerged at the top of a giant cliff.

"Look."

Katara looked out over the cliff and gasped at the breathtaking view. The river wound its way through the forest far below them and it sparkled in the light. It was so beautiful that Katara stared at it, mesmerized. Zuko reached out and gently pulled her towards him. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

Katara looked out over the valley. "I love you to." She whispered back and they kissed as the last rays of the setting sun washed across their faces. _So this is what true love feels like. _Katara thought to herself, _I've never been happier in my life. _

The End

A/N: Well there you have it folks! I hoped you liked it. Ironically enough my computers working now…..after the stories finished! Lol


End file.
